


Дрочер

by Military_Intelligence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Intelligence/pseuds/Military_Intelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт - озабоченный подросток, а Грег - его воображаемый друг, открывающий Майкрофту сияющий дивный мир мастурбации</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дрочер

Глава 1. Классическая дрочка

 

Ритуал повторялся каждый день, неукоснительно и без каких либо изменений, как и полагается ритуалам. Майкрофт с младых ногтей жил по строгому расписанию, в котором не было пробелов и окон; у него не было времени для фантазий и грез, у него не было времени даже на то, чтобы взглянуть в окно или, к примеру, опустошить в неурочное время кишечник — если вы простите за такие шокирующие подробности. Тем не менее, эта жизнь собачья научила Майкрофта находить лазейки, ускользая и уворовывая потихоньку то тут, то там минутку на свои личные дела.

Так что насчет ритуала?

Майкрофт поднимался к себе в комнату и, бдительно оглядевшись по сторонам, выдвигал ящик письменного стола. Он доставал оттуда старые справочники, брошюры по биржевому делу, тригонометрические упражнения и салфетки, свернутые в форме рыбок — в общем, всю ту мутотень, которой обычно забиты столы мальчишек. Там, на самом дне ящика, от посторонних шерлоковых глаз было сокрыто нечто особенное. Страница. Из журнала определенного содержания; страница с фотографией. Фотография была черно-белой, на ней громоздкий мотоцикл уносил вдаль крепкого юношу. Тот сидел, широко расставив ноги в черных кожаных штанах, которые ни один байкер на себя не натянет, будь он хоть трижды гомосексуалом — самым гомосексуальным из всех существующих — просто потому, что эти штаны преследовались законом, их давно следовало привлечь к ответственности (за мокрые сны Майкрофта). Кроме штанов на красавце ничего не было, и взгляд ценителя мог свободно скользить по соблазнительным линиям гибкого, сильного тела. Парень оборачивался через плечо, сверкая безмятежной улыбкой, его глаза были чуть прищурены, как от слепящего солнца.

«Прокатимся?» — вопрошал заголовок над фотографией. А внизу размашисто было начертано: «Г. Лестрейд», причем «Г» больше походила на завитушку, чем на уважающую себя букву.

Эта «Г» сбивала с толку, как, впрочем, и все остальное на фотографии. Смотреть на нее слишком долго было чревато — к тому же, с минуты на минуту Майкрофта могли хватиться, — так что он лишь окидывал жадным взглядом изображенное на картинке, пытаясь впитать в себя, запечатлеть в памяти на веки вечные. С того дня, как он выдрал страницу из журнала (первый в его жизни поступок, причинивший вред печатному изданию, впрочем, это же была не книга и даже не научный журнал, так что, пожалуй, это не грозило ему веками искупления в преисподней), прошло много времени, и картинка истрепалась. Майкрофт вертел ее в руках слишком часто. Когда он заметил, что уголок загнулся, края бумаги истончились и стали выглядеть не лучшим образом, он опомнился и поместил фотографию под пленку. Это позволит сохранить ее на достаточно долгий срок; возможно, десятилетия. Впрочем, Майкрофт надеялся, что в будущем будет слишком занят, управляя страной, да и в личной жизни будет порядок, так что необходимость в незнакомце Лестрейде пропадет.

Пока же он был нужен как воздух.

Так что Майкрофт находил минутку, чтобы полюбоваться на него. «Прокатимся?» О, если бы. Иногда Майкрофт представлял себя таким — красивым, дерзким, голым. В своих мыслях Майкрофт уносился на мотоцикле прочь, даже не надевая шлема. В реальности же выскальзывал из спальни, воровато оглядываясь, словно занимался чем-то непотребным. И частенько натыкался на многозначительный взгляд всезнайки-брата. Шерлок! Он вечно околачивался неподалеку.

— Разве у тебя не должна сейчас быть скрипка? — вредным голосом спрашивал Майкрофт.

— А разве у тебя не верховая езда? — в тон ему откликался Шерлок.

Братья расходились, едва кивнув друг другу. Потом Майкрофт громоздился на глубоко несчастную лошадь, упруго взмахивал стеком и мрачно думал, что Лестрейд никогда бы не стал скакать галопом — это занятие не для крутых, свободных, сексуальных нарушителей. Трудно ведь придумать что-нибудь менее сексуальное, чем верховая езда — развлечение богатых мальчиков! Все эти скачки, когда приходится давать направление бедрами, и стек, с громким хлопком бьющий по ляжке, и высокие сапоги для верховой езды...

«Прокатимся?»

Мечтай, Холмс. Мечтай.

Простора своим фантазиям Майкрофт старался не давать изо всех сил. Он едва успевал поймать мысль, когда в мечтах на теле незнакомца появлялись капельки пота, а рот слегка приоткрывался. В реальности фотография была абсолютно неподвижна. Но в мечтах парень с фотографии облизывался, призывно подмигивал, поглаживал себя по бедру через до боли развратные кожаные брюки. В такие моменты Майкрофт усилием воли возвращал себя в реальный мир и заставлял сконцентрироваться на текущей задаче.

Скачки, утомительные ежедневные скачки. Когда можно сосредоточиться на движении лошади, слиться с ней, стать единым целым. Или математика: все эти деления и умножения, и сумма, которая от перемены мест слагаемых не меняется (сложение — такое хорошее действие, простое, но многообещающее). Чтение художественной литературы помогало особенно хорошо: следить за жизнью Тристана и Изольды значительно проще, чем за собственными мыслями.

Хуже всего было по ночам, когда все дневные задачи оказывались решенными. В минуты, предназначенные для сна и покоя, Майкрофту приходилось вести изнурительную борьбу. Каждый раз, ложась спать — а Майкрофт ложился всегда в одно и то же время, и никакие парни с фотографии не могли ему помещать, — он ждал, когда придет зуд. Тело пылало и пульсировало, и требовало чего-то, что Майкрофт не мог и не хотел дать. Не помогали ни неправильные глаголы немецкого языка, ни дифференциальные уравнения, ни овечки, прыгающие через забор. Стоило Майкрофту расслабиться, как неясное томление возвращалось вместе с образом таинственного Лестрейда с фотографии.

Майкрофт упорно возвращался мыслями к барашкам, но у каждого из них отчего-то было лицо его несносного кудрявого братца, и, прыгая через забор, они самодовольно возвещали: «Нам известно, чего ты хочешь». Тут же перед глазами возникала и бабуля, громыхая не хуже небесных раскатов: «РУКИ НАД ОДЕЯЛОМ, МАЙКРОФТ ХОЛМС, ИЛИ ТЫ ПОПАДЕШЬ В ПРЕИСПОДНЮЮ». И бедняга Майкрофт отдергивал руки, самовольно тянущиеся в запретные места.

Так бы и прожил бедняга с руками над одеялом, не явись к нему однажды Лестрейд.

Разумеется, Майкрофт касался себя! Помилуйте, отчего бы нет? Он мылся в душе, тщательно намыливая сверху и снизу, как все приличные мальчики. Он стряхивал свой корешок, справив нужду, ровно три раза (меньше — неаккуратность, больше — баловство). Он изучал себя в анатомический период: в возрасте около трех лет он вдумчиво рассмотрел и ощупал все части своего тела, до каких сумел дотянуться (а таковых было меньше, чем можно предположить, учитывая, что Майкрофт был достаточно круглым ребенком со множеством складок).

Но он никогда не делал этого. Не трогал себя ради удовольствия. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило что-то подобное, но в последние месяцы Майкрофта все чаще и чаще посещал соблазн. Что-то там, внизу, настойчиво требовало любви и внимания. Майкрофт сопротивлялся до последнего. К счастью, он был слишком стеснителен, чтобы делать это в общей спальне в пансионате, хотя его соседи по комнате вовсе не считали зазорным «погонять шкурку» — судя по разговорам в душевых, они делали это чаще всяких разумных пределов. Майкрофт стойко держался; на каникулах, что он проводил дома, элементарно не хватало времени для подобных безобразий.

Не говоря уже о том, что Майкрофт прекрасно знал: это занятие, недостойное джентльмена.

Он бы справился, нет, он, конечно бы, справился, если б не голод. Постоянный, абсолютный, сосущий голод, который не отпускал его ни на минуту. Нечто подобное он испытывал, когда был вынужден на неделю отказаться от сладостей в пользу овощей и прочей полезной мути — те времена были позади, но до сих пор заставляли Майкрофта содрогаться от одного воспоминания. Он рассчитывал никогда больше не обращаться к диетам, справедливо решив, что все округлости станут рельефами, как только ему стукнет восемнадцать. А до тех пор — как говорят — человеческий организм развивается и требует маффинов.

Но если голод желудка Майкрофт мог утолить в любое время, то как быть с голодом иного толка? Стойкость духа боролась со слабостью тела и, очевидно, терпела сокрушительное положение. Однажды Майкрофт очутился в библиотеке, полностью принадлежащий самому себе — репетитор по французскому слег с тяжелой простудой, благослови небеса затяжные летние дожди. Он как раз собирался развлечь себя чтением чего-нибудь легкого, вроде работ Камю, но замер у окна с книгой в руках, устремив невидящий взгляд на грязное пятнышко на стекле. Рассеянно сжимая книгу, Майкрофт покачивался с пятки на носок, и всякий раз задевал край подоконника. Это не было ни чувственными поглаживаниями, ни остервенелой дрочкой (не стоит забегать вперед), всего лишь невинными, по сути, столкновениями живого и неживого. Но даже такое легкое, мимолетное давление на пах, повторяющееся ритмично, вселило в Майкрофта некий особый трепет. Иными словами, через пару секунд эрекция стала такой сильной, что пришлось расстегнуть брюки.

Это было сделано в целях самосохранения.

Майкрофт медленно, нерешительно коснулся себя через белье. Всего лишь провел пальцами по теплому бугорку в прорехе расстегнутых брюк, но удовольствие оказалось настолько острым, что Майкрофта даже тряхнуло. Все его тело залило жаром, щеки и уши не покраснели лишь только потому, что вся кровь, вероятно, прилила к другому месту.

И Майкрофт слегка сжал это самое место, просто надеясь, что оно не взорвется от пульсирующего, горячего давления. Сжал и погладил. И еще раз сжал. А там уже и до полного поражения рукой подать.

Этой самой рукой Майкрофт оттянул резинку простых хлопковых трусов и дотронулся до головки. Она гордо выступала из крайней плоти и была абсолютно скользкой. Майкрофт поднес руку к носу и понюхал.

Отчего-то это возбудило его еще больше.

Он решил, что это будет исследование. Дополнительное анатомическое исследование. Процессов этого... как его... организма. По правде сказать, к тому времени голова Майкрофта была на удивление пустой.

Ни одного надоедливого барашка.

Он неуклюже сжал свой член и прислушался к ощущениям. Подумал и двинул рукой к основанию. Рука скользнула охотно, словно только и ждала, когда это случится. Рука вообще жила отдельной жизнью и понимала в этом мире куда больше самого Майкрофта; по крайней мере, он ощущал себя бесполезным придатком к своей гениальной конечности, которая умело и ловко обрабатывала другую его конечность.

Коленки дрожали. Дышать Майкрофт старался как можно тише, но пыхтение все равно вырывалось из его приоткрытых губ. Запрокинув голову, Майкрофт судорожно сглатывал и жмурился, двигая рукой все быстрее. Запястье уже ныло, но еще сильнее ныло, тянуло, жгло в паху. Живот так сильно напрягался, что заболел пресс. Ладонь то и дело прилипала к твердому, толстому стволу, так что Майкрофт смочил ее, облизав широким движением языка.

— Вот так, наконец-то додумался, — раздался голос совсем рядом. Майкрофт повернулся и уставился на Лестрейда. Восхитительно. Его фантазия стояла совсем близко, одобрительно глядя на его член, торчащий из расстегнутых брюк. На Лестрейде были его восхитительные штаны, похожие на тонкий слой смолы, которым облили ноги. Мотоцикла поблизости не было — видно даже в своих мечтах Майкрофт не допускал мысли о настолько кощунственном нарушении правил библиотеки.

Он облизнулся, жадно глядя на Лестрейда, и опустился на пол, опираясь спиной о стенку. Широко расставив согнутые в коленях ноги, Майкрофт продолжил свое великое дело, скользя взглядом по крепкой фигуре парня. Теперь — вот теперь — все было идеально. Под рукой тихо хлюпало и шмякало, когда кулак легко ударялся в пах, тихие выдохи Майкрофта становились все больше похожи на жалобное постанывание, а Лестрейд подбадривал редкими репликами, вроде: «Так держать» и «Давай, не ленись!». Давление внизу живота нарастало, глаза закрывались сами собой, и член под рукой был уже совсем твердым, пульсирующим от нестерпимого желания. Задохнувшись и широко растянув губы в мучительной гримасе, Майкрофт пару раз выгнулся, выпуская короткие белесые струи себе на рубашку, после чего стукнулся затылком о стену и замер. Его ноги безвольно разъехались в стороны, и весь облик был далек от опрятного. Хуже того, он был прямо-таки провокационным. «Что если кто-нибудь зайдет?» — с ужасом подумал Майкрофт. Кто-нибудь мог зайти и минутой раньше, когда он был слишком занят собой! Его буквально парализовало от этой мысли. Трясущимися руками Майкрофт застегнул брюки, кое-как затер пятна на рубашке краешком гардины и огляделся по сторонам.

В просторном зале не было никого, ни единой души. Кроме Лестрейда, расслабленно устроившегося в кресле.

— Кыш, — сказал Майкрофт, едва разомкнув губы. — Прочь.

Но наглая фантазия не думала исчезать. Напротив, Лестрейд закинул ногу на ногу (преступные штаны скрипнули — до чего сладкий звук!) и выжидающе уставился на Майкрофта.

— Ну что, приятель? Какие дальнейшие планы?

Майкрофт не отвечал, потому что давно усвоил урок: воображаемым друзьям отвечать чревато. Более того, он научил Шерлока думать про себя хоть изредка. Благодаря этому оба брата Холмс успешно прошли комиссию и официально значились психически здоровыми.

— Послушай, для первого раза было не так уж плохо, — дружелюбно сказал Лестрейд, глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц. — Но в самом деле! Кто же так дрочит! Я думаю, тебе не помешает помощь инструктора. Пожалуй, я займусь тобой.

Сколько раз Майкрофт мечтал, чтобы Лестрейд занялся им? В глубине души, тайно, отгоняя всякие мысли об этом. Ну а теперь он, преступник, падший, осквернитель библиотек, получил свое наказание. Очевидно, что фантазия не собиралась рассеиваться, как полагается всем уважающим себя фантазиям. Очевидно, что этот Лестрейд собирался... заняться им.

Майкрофт молча вышел из библиотеки. На подгибающихся ногах он прошел коридор, еще один, свернул в холл и пересек его, спустился по лестнице, снова повернул, прошел еще три коридора и очутился около шкафа. Открыв дверцу, Майкрофт шагнул внутрь. Он плотно прикрыл дверцу за собой. С годами шкаф становился все меньше, и теперь Майкрофту пришлось уткнуться лбом в свои колени, чтобы уместиться там. В кромешной темноте Майкрофт закрыл лицо руками. Правая ладонь все еще пахла... волнующе.

 

Глава 2. Кулинарная дрочка

 

Майкрофт был на грани истерики и провел на этой грани довольно много времени. Он тщательно все обдумал и пришел к выводу, что появление Лестрейда было в некотором роде неизбежным этапом его саморазрушения. Все началось именно с него — с этой фотографии в ужасном журнале, что ходил по рядам в классе во время урока истории. Все хихикали и отворачивались, пролистав пару страниц, а Майкрофт не желал и смотреть — но потом увидел, его рука (та самая злодейка-рука, совершающая все мыслимые и немыслимые проступки) сама потянулась к странице, и тогда Майкрофт совершил свою первую кражу. Он кашлянул, чтобы замаскировать звук, вырвал страницу и спрятал ее в учебнике, в главе «Столетняя война, или война Алой и Белой Розы».

Это было лишь первым шагом, только началом его падения. Его мозг создал образ, и образ этот обладал определенной властью над ним. Уже сейчас Майкрофт страстно желал вновь устремить взгляд на Лестрейда, его открытую улыбку и широкие плечи. Значит, тот никуда не денется. И вознамерился давать ему советы к тому же. Советы определенного толка. Майкрофт застонал в ладони.

Он сидел в шкафу, слушая, как мамуля ищет его. Ее шаги прозвучали вдалеке и стихли, потом вернулись, раздался голос:

— Майкрофт, солнышко? Кто-нибудь видел Майкрофта?

— Он опять в шкафу, — откликнулся Шерлок, предатель. Тут же в створку шкафа деликатно постучали.

— Зайчик, ты не проголодался? Может быть, хочешь кекс? Твой отец только что закончил готовить.

Кекс Майкрофт хотел. От кексов он еще никогда добровольно не отказывался. Он открыл дверь и вылез из шкафа настолько элегантно, насколько это вообще было возможно в его положении. Всем своим видом он постарался показать, что нахождение джентльменов в шкафу — это, в общем-то, обычная практика, и многие молодые люди именно так и проводят свой досуг. Впрочем, на его старания никто не обратил внимания: Шерлок исчез так же быстро, как и появился, а мамуля уже направилась в сторону кухни, чтобы успеть перехватить самые вкусные кусочки.

По правде сказать, сладкое в их семье употребляли только мамуля и сам Майкрофт. Шерлок игнорировал еду, как нечто недостойное его внимания, и ел в буквальном смысле всё, что ставилось перед ним в качестве еды. Папуля придерживался исключительно здорового образа жизни, что обычно означало овощи на пару, свежие фрукты и прочую полезную и невкусную муть. При этом папуля, будучи по природе заботливым мужем и родителем, готовил сладкое для слабовольных членов семьи практически в неограниченных количествах. И если мамуля себя никак не сдерживала — о, конечно, её фигуре не вредили никакие калории, — то Майкрофту приходилось тщательно отслеживать каждую съеденную булочку. Никакого случайно съеденного пирожного, нет, нет и еще раз нет!

Несколько лет назад Майкрофт создал систему поощрений и наказаний, которая включала в себя несколько таблиц и графиков — в них четко было зафиксировано, какой вид сладкого за какой подвиг полагалось получить, и чего приходилось лишаться за нарушение правил. Эта система учитывала все, абсолютно все аспекты жизни Майкрофта, за исключением одного, появившегося только сегодня.

Сидя за столом с чашкой чая в руках, Майкрофт мучительно раздумывал, полагался ли ему шоколадный кекс за сегодняшний день или нет. В хорошие дни он награждал себя тремя кексами: за выполнение текущих дел, за дополнительные задачи и за хорошее обращение с Шерлоком — в иные дни за последний пункт можно было взять и два кекса. С другой стороны, Майкрофт явно совершил сегодня нечто запретное, преступное, недостойное, из-за чего автоматически лишался текущего кекса. Но в последней редакции системы поощрений и наказаний то действо, которое он совершил, пока не значилось, и это оставляло некоторый простор для маневра.

Пока Майкрофт торговался сам с собой и гипнотизировал тарелку, из неё исчез один кекс, и следом — второй. Сначала он решил, что это Шерлок всё же вспомнил о простых человеческих нуждах и решил перекусить, или мамуле не хватило одного блюда, и она вернулась на кухню за парочкой кексов. Он уже хотел было прокомментировать это вторжение, но вместо ожидаемых родственников увидел Лестрейда. На своей кухне (предположим, кухня всё же принадлежала не Майкрофту, но это не делало сцену менее возмутительной). Лестрейд стоял посреди их чистенькой, обыденной кухни — по-прежнему в одних кожаных брюках — и поедал кекс. С самым невинным видом.

— Тебе стоит тоже попробовать, — заметил Лестрейд, закончив высасывать шоколадную начинку. — Кексы имеют обыкновение быстро заканчиваться, знаешь ли. — С этими словами Лестрейд поглотил остатки кекса и стал облизывать пальцы.

Майкрофту стало дурно, его бросило в жар, а пульс участился. Он наблюдал за тем, как Лестрейд поедает следующий кекс, примерно так же, как кролик смотрит на удава в надежде, что это явление просто растворится в воздухе.

Майкрофту никогда не приходило в голову рассматривать еду в каком-либо контексте, кроме очевидного. Он, кстати, весьма неодобрительно относился к попыткам Шерлока превратить еду в оружие или строительный материал — это были ребяческие выходки. Но сейчас он отчетливо понял, насколько тесно еда может быть связана с ТЕМ САМЫМ удовольствием.

— Что же ты? — Лестрейд доел третий кекс. — Сегодня твой день, парень, ты вступил во взрослую жизнь и заслуживаешь награды.

От такой наглости Майкрофт вскочил, уронив чашку с чаем. Чашка тревожно звякнула, но не разбилась, лишь выплеснула чай.

— Уходи, уходи с моей кухни, — прошипел Майкрофт. Он оглянулся, чтобы проверить помещение, и замер. На пороге стоял Шерлок — надоедливый мальчишка — и сверлил Майкрофта взглядом. Майкрофт похолодел: еще не хватало, чтобы Шерлок заметил Лестрейда. Но тот только бросил самодовольный взгляд на чайную лужу и гордо проследовал по своим делам.

Майкрофт торопливо убрался, старательно не замечая провокаций со стороны Лестрейда, и позорно сбежал в свою комнату. Кексы он брать не стал; совершенно очевидно, что сегодня он не заслужил ни кусочка. И, черт возьми, это был первый в его жизни день, когда он остался без сладкого.

Весь следующий день Майкрофт потратил на попытки не поддаться на провокации.

Началось всё еще с утра, когда он спустился к завтраку. Так как Холмсы вставали в разное время, завтрак в их семье строго не регламентировался. Майкрофт предпочитал с утра овсяные хлопья с молоком — совершенно обычный на первый взгляд завтрак. Но стоило ему налить в хлопья молока и сесть за стол, как напротив него тут же возник Лестрейд с растрепанными со сна волосами и стянул пальцами (вы только вдумайтесь) одну штучку прямо из миски. С минуту Майкрофт пытался понять, как так получилось, что вместо отвращения он испытал чувство, схожее с восхищением. Он же залез пальцами в миску — совершенно недопустимое поведение! Очнувшись, Майкрофт просто встал из-за стола и ушел, решив, что поест за обедом, когда вся семья будет в сборе.

Но на обеде Лестрейд не только не оставил своих попыток дискредитировать Майкрофта, о нет, он стал стараться еще больше. Он облизал ложку, нож и даже вилку, которыми собирался воспользоваться Майкрофт. Затем обмакнул палец в тыквенный сок, который подали к обеду, и старательно его вылизал. Майкрофт не съел ни кусочка, извинившись, он вышел из-за стола задолго до официального окончания обеда. Единственным облегчение стал тот факт, что его ожившая фантазия действительно была просто фантазией, и никто другой, даже Шерлок, Лестрейда не видел.

Настоящим испытанием стал ужин: в этот раз папуля приготовил спагетти с соусом. Это блюдо было достаточно популярным в их семье, так как Шерлок по непонятным причинам относился к спагетти достаточно благосклонно. В обычные дни Майкрофт был согласен с младшим братом в оценке этого блюда. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Лестрейд продемонстрировал, насколько опасны и коварны бывают спагетти. Он аккуратно, немного лениво накручивал небольшую порцию на вилку, подцеплял спагетти зубами и резко втягивал с характерным звуком (до отвращения эротичным, надо сказать), а потом с удовольствием облизывал испачканные соусом губы. И всё это время не отрываясь смотрел на Майкрофта.

Майкрофт еле досидел до конца ужина, так и не притронувшись к еде, но для вида поковыряв в тарелке. Если родители и заметили что-то неладное, то вида решили не подавать.

Вечером, уже лежа в кровати, Майкрофт почувствовал голод. Не тот, что обычно настигал его по ночам, а самый обычный дикий голод. В конце концов, он не ел целый день, и это должно было сказаться на его самочувствии. Целых десять минут Майкрофт безуспешно боролся с собственным организмом, но в итоге решил, что ситуация неординарная, а значит, можно отступить от собственных правил.

Тихо, стараясь ничего не задеть, Майкрофт спустился на кухню. Свет он решил не включать, ограничившись фонариком. Он прекрасно понимал, что за такое слабоволие ему придется два, а то и три дня обходиться без сладкого, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Он воровато оглянулся и открыл холодильник; из всех продуктов на роль очень позднего ужина подходил только йогурт, его Майкрофт и выбрал. Налил в кружку и слегка подогрел в микроволновке, чтобы обезопасить своё горло и избежать резкого перепада температур (всё-таки в некоторых вопросах Майкрофт был поразительным занудой и готов был сам это признать).

Не успел Майкрофт облегченно вздохнуть, как кто-то прошептал ему на ухо: «Неплохой выбор». Хотя, почему кто-то? Разумеется, это был Лестрейд собственной персоной. Майкрофт едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Лестрейд, между тем, продолжил:

— Отличный выбор, здоровое питание. Нежная, теплая, вязкая жидкость с кусочками фруктов.

Майкрофт сглотнул, ему стало жарко, чувство голода прошло, и появилось то неясное томление, от которого подгибались ноги и пульсировало в паху.

— Мыслишь в верном направлении, — подбодрил его Лестрейд и в подтверждение своих слов обмакнул свой палец в йогурт и облизал. — Теперь ты.

Майкрофт послушно (многим позже, анализируя этот момент, он решил, что его околдовали) обмакнул палец в йогурт и осторожно облизал его. Эффект был ошеломительный. Майкрофт почувствовал возбуждение, но не остановился. Вместо этого он засунул палец в рот и начал усердно сосать. Пульсация в члене стала почти болезненной.

— Молодец, умный мальчик, — похвалил его Лестрейд — и от этой похвалы по телу пробежала дрожь, — а теперь представь, что будет, если ты используешь не палец. Представь, как теплая, вязкая жидкость приятно обволакивает, как кусочки фруктов задевают кожу...

Не в силах сопротивляется этому голосу — ах, если бы он мог сопротивляться, он бы прекратил это безобразие немедленно, — Майкрофт приспустил пижамные штаны и вытащил член, погладив уже знакомым движением.

— Так, хорошо, другой рукой — кружку, и слегка наклони, — продолжал Лестрейд.

Майкрофт выполнил инструкцию и аккуратно обмакнул головку члена в йогурт. Ощущения были новые и необычные. Это нельзя было сравнить с собственной рукой, это было нечто чужеродное, теплое, волнующее. Майкрофт не отдавал себе отчет, что делает и где находится. Он слегка толкнулся в кружку, погружая член в жидкость. Рукой гладил себя так же, как в прошлый раз, постепенно увеличивая ритм.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — Лестрейд был так же воодушевлен.

Майкрофт усилил давление, чувствуя приближение пика, снова толкнулся в кружку и кончил.

— Неплохо, — заметил Лестрейд, — хотя с банановой кожурой получается куда интереснее.

Майкрофт в ужасе посмотрел на кружку, на перепачканные в йогурте член и руки. Это стоило не двух или трех дней, это стоило целых трех месяцев без сладкого. Это было ужасно, это было настолько кошмарно, что, пожалуй, стоило идти замаливать грехи в местную церковь. И даже это не гарантировало прощения.

Он молча привел себя в порядок, вылил йогурт, вымыл кружку и отправился к себе. Аппетит пропал напрочь, и он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь еще сможет посмотреть в сторону кисломолочных продуктов.

Глава 3. Музыкальная дрочка

 

Следующая неделя слилась в сплошной калейдоскоп ярких, изнурительных удовольствий. Рука Майкрофта не знала отдыха, совесть Майкрофта не знала покоя. Тело Майкрофта плыло и плавилось в потоке невероятных, незнакомых ощущений. Он вел строгий учет своим преступлениям, и выходило, что за день он успевал не меньше пяти раз, начиная с ленивой утренней дрочки (Майкрофт приноровился переводить будильник на десять минут раньше) и заканчивая томным, полуночным оргазмом, когда Майкрофт ерзал под одеялом и терся бедрами о прохладные простыни, заканчивая уже в полудреме. Он очень боялся испачкать белье или простыни, так что примостил на тумбочке у кровати большую упаковку салфеток — но тщательно ее прятал, прежде чем покинуть комнату: ему казалось, стоит кому-то увидеть салфетки, как всплывет наружу его страшная тайна.

Он делал успехи. По выражению Лестрейда. Словно Майкрофт мог гордиться собой, словно рукоблудие — новая дисциплина, которую ему предстояло освоить. И он делал успехи.

Лестрейд был рядом практически круглые сутки. Он мог исчезнуть на пару часов, но затем появлялся снова, дразнил, провоцировал, соблазнял. Майкрофт стойко игнорировал галлюцинацию, но сколько же можно игнорировать мужчину в таких штанах, пусть даже они, как и сам их обладатель, всего лишь призрачное порождение сознания? Сознания, которое капитулировало перед гормональным взрывом. Майкрофт знал об этом все. Птички и пчелки, тестостерон и либидо. Через это проходили лучшие умы, достойнейшие представители человечества. Так как же он смел надеяться, что его подобные неприятности не настигнут?

Смирившись с неизбежным, Майкрофт решил, что должен пройти этот путь позора как можно быстрее и вынести из него опыт, который будет полезен когда-нибудь в будущем. Он собирался ублажать себя так часто и разнообразно, как только мог — и Лестрейд был доволен его решением.

— Так держать, — говорил он, улыбаясь, и от улыбки этой у Майкрофта перехватывало горло.

После случая с йогуртом Майкрофт на многие вещи стал смотреть иначе. Можно сказать, вся его жизнь поделилась на «до» и «после эксцесса с йогуртом», как его мысленно называл Майкрофт. Он понял, что многие предметы, продукты и даже природные явления таят в себе... потенциал. Не будет ли слишком странным заняться сексом с плюшевым кроликом Шерлока? Как неосмотрительно забыт горничной пылесос посреди коридора! И главное, возможно ли сделать утомительные ежедневные уроки хоть чуточку более... волнующими?

Учитель оставил Майкрофту ноты и велел отрабатывать этюд до тех пор, пока пальцы сами не будут ложиться на клавиши в правильном темпе и порядке. Метроном отсчитывал ритм, и острая стрелка отражалась в гладкой крышке рояля. Майкрофт снова и снова наигрывал мелодию, краем глаза наблюдая за Лестрейдом: тот бродил по комнате, разглядывая портреты великих музыкантов — их суровые лица, казалось, выглядывали из зарослей вензелей и цветочков. Орнамент обоев в музыкальной комнате выбирал папуля, а мамуля приложила все усилия, чтобы как можно большая площадь «этого кошмара» оказалась закрыта портретами. И теперь все они смотрели на Майкрофта — с высоты веков, собственного величия и цветочных стен.

— У тебя красивые руки, — сообщил Лестрейд, становясь у Майкрофта за спиной. Майкрофт лишь сильнее выпрямился, разводя плечи, и начал этюд сначала. Лестрейд отвлекал его. Одно только его присутствие здесь, в комнате. И его голос, который Майкрофт выдумал — не слишком низкий, но и не высокий, чуточку насмешливый, с хрипотцой, которая бывает у людей курящих. Наверняка Лестрейд дымил — все они дымили, крутые мальчики. Майкрофту однажды предложили попробовать, в пансионате, скорее из жалости, чем по дружбе, но он не мог так рисковать. Мамуля бы из него всю душу вытрясла, а она точно узнала бы — Шерлок сдавал его уже не раз.

— Удобно, когда пальцы натренированные, — добавил Лестрейд задумчиво. Майкрофт нервно обернулся. Никого поблизости не было, и все же он не решился заговорить со своим воображаемым инструктором по онанизму. — Ты отлично справляешься, — сказал Лестрейд, и неизвестно, к чему относились эти слова — к игре Майкрофта или к его успехам в сфере мастурбации.

Глупо, но Майкрофту хотелось, чтобы Лестрейд продолжал его хвалить. Хотелось услышать от него одобрительное «так держать». Учитель по музыке все равно никогда не был доволен его игрой, сколько бы Майкрофт ни тренировался. Когда он станет взрослым, он и на милю к роялю не приблизится — как, вероятно, и Шерлок к скрипке.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Майкрофт убедился, что дверь плотно закрыта. Одной рукой он продолжал наигрывать мелодию, а другой расстегнул пуговку на брюках. Медленно повел вниз язычок молнии. От этих простых и знакомых действий его член тут же стал твердым. Майкрофт облизал губы, запуская руку в штаны, и тут Лестрейд прошептал у него прямо над ухом:

— Прояви фантазию.

Этот шепот! Он буквально прошил Майкрофта, словно электрошок — мурашки ринулись вниз по позвоночнику прямо под ремень тесных брюк (и там — еще ниже, куда мурашек пускать нежелательно). Фантазию, фантазию... Майкрофт огляделся по сторонам в отчаянии, и буквально каждый предмет, на который его ищущий взгляд падал, казался подходящим для выполнения предстоящего «этюда».

— Почему бы тебе не использовать это? — Лестрейд указал на камертон, лежавший рядом с метрономом. Легчайшая «музыкальная вилка», издающая при любом ударе звук в 440 герц — великолепную «ля» в первой октаве. Сколько раз Майкрофт брал его в руки, бездумно, бесцельно? Он, разумеется, никогда сам не утруждался настройкой инструмента, оставляя эту работу учителю. А теперь ему требовалось настроить свой инструмент — да простят его составители словаря эвфемизмов за столь неудачный каламбур.

Вытащив член, Майкрофт принялся гладить его в такт ударам метронома. Лестрейд толкнул пальцем стрелку, и ритм ускорился: так-так-так-так, Майкрофт сжал пальцы крепче, сжал зубы, чтобы не издавать ни звука. Бетховен, Моцарт, Бах, Шопен и Рахманинов — все смотрели на него, сурово, внимательно.

Свободной рукой ухватив камертон, Майкрофт легонько ударил им по крышке рояля, раздался звук, чистый и медленно затихающий. Волны колебаний, заставившие вилку вибрировать, заставили задрожать и Майкрофта, когда он поднес камертон к обнажившейся головке. Ощущения казались сногсшибательными (по счастью, Майкрофт надежно сидел на музыкальном табурете), но недостаточными. Майкрофт снова ударил камертон и провел им вдоль ствола члена: ах и снова ах, глотнуть бы воздуха, но все его тело сжалось в спазме, голова запрокинулась, а глаза закрылись сами собой. Лестрейд снова оказался за его спиной, так близко, что мог бы положить руки ему на плечи, прикоснуться — не будь он фантазией. Но разве фантазия не выполнит любое желание Майкрофта? Больше всего Майкрофт хотел ощутить это: тяжелые ладони, крепкие пальцы на его плечах, направляющие, ведущие. Он мог представить это так ясно! Но не мог воплотить.

Лестрейд только наблюдал, тихонько подсказывая:

— Быстрее, Майкрофт, и сделай так еще.

Майкрофт подчинялся. Он двигал рукой, головка исчезала в кулаке и показывалась, пальцы сжимали горячую шелковистую кожу. Вибрация заставляла Майкрофта мычать сквозь стиснутые зубы, выгибаясь на шатком табурете.

Лестрейд шептал ему на ухо:

— Да, да, так хорошо, еще, еще, еще...

И Глинка, и Мендельсон, и Брамс, и Шуберт — смотрели во все глаза.

Щелчки метронома словно подгоняли его пульс, отсчитывали удары сердца.

Камертон дрожал, звенел одной сладкой нотой.

Чайковский улыбался ему.

И Лестрейд сказал:

— Давай!

В ту же секунду семя брызнуло на клавиши, перламутровое, жидкое.

Майкрофт обмяк, мечтая удержаться на табурете.

За его спиной приоткрылась дверь, и Майкрофт поспешно положил руки на клавиши, скрывая следы преступления.

— Осанка, — напомнил учитель, заглянувший в комнату.

Выпрямившись, Майкрофт повторил этюд. Идеально. Но учитель сказал лишь:

— Поправь метроном, темп должен быть другой.

Майкрофт закатил глаза, но повиновался; оттуда, от двери, можно было видеть лишь его безупречно прямую спину. Услышав, как с тихим звуком притворилась дверь, Майкрофт нашел глазами Чайковского на стене и улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Глава 4. Парикмахерская дрочка

 

Обязательные ритуалы составляли большую часть жизни Майкрофта (и нет, речь не о том самом ритуале, отнюдь). В семье по некоему недоразумению считалось, что любовь к ритуалам Майкрофт перенял у мамули. Мамуля с особым рвением заполняла традициями и церемониями свою жизнь и жизнь не успевших убежать людей.

Майкрофт же особой любви к ритуалам не испытывал (если не считать того самого), он измерял ими отрезки времени. Так, обычный обмен любезностями с Шерлоком после завтрака означал, что начинается «рабочий день». Покупка новой формы для конного спорта готовила к лету, совместная поездка в парк отдыха с братом (стыд-то какой!) отмеряла середину каникул, а поездка к парикмахеру извещала о начале учебного года. И вот этот последний ритуал Майкрофт искренне не любил.

В течение года Майкрофт и Шерлок стриглись тогда, когда это было необходимо. Шерлок так и вовсе забывал об этой процедуре ровно до того момента, как попадал в поле зрения мамули. Общественные и негласные правила пансионата он с легкостью игнорировал, как несущественные. Майкрофт такие вольности себе не позволял, но тоже нечасто прибегал к услугам цирюльника.

Поездка к парикмахеру перед пансионатом была так же обязательна и незыблема, как покупка новых елочных игрушек перед Рождеством. И это означало, что придется просидеть почти час без дела, не имея возможности читать книгу, проверить теорию или записать важное открытие. Так еще приходилось выслушивать унизительные замечания вроде «ах, у Шерлока такие великолепные кудри!», «у тебя не такие густые волосы, как у брата, не так ли?», «многим девушкам нравятся рыжие парни». Как будто Майкрофта волновало, что там нравится многим девушкам.

Радовало только то, что Шерлок ненавидел процедуру не меньше брата, а то и больше. О, Шерлок так ненавидел поездки к парикмахеру, что с удовольствием сбежал бы. Но мамуля была бдительна и беспощадна как око Саурона.

— Не хмурься, зайчик, — наставляла мамуля Шерлока на путь истинный. — Что подумают люди, когда увидят такого хмурого мальчика?

Шерлок в ответ нахмурился еще сильнее, а Майкрофт поблагодарил себя за великолепную выдержку — в такие моменты мамуленька была спокойна за старшего и сосредотачивала всё своё внимание на младшем.

До салона ехали молча, если не считать мамулиного монолога о красоте. В парикмахерской мамуля оставила любимых сыновей в мужском зале и отправилась в путешествие по миру красоты (Майкрофт надеялся никогда не узнать маршрут).

По негласному правилу Майкрофт шел на эшафот первым. Шерлок в это время мрачно слонялся по коридору, доводил до истерики администратора или играл в любимую игру «расскажи прохожему, где он был и с кем спал», чем, опять же, доводил до истерики администратора.

— Майкрофт, пришло время? — расплылся в улыбке Стив. Кажется, их мастера звали именно Стив. — Как обычно?

Майкрофт кивнул и сел в кресло.

— Как прошли твои каникулы? — Стив закрепил накидку. — Сначала помоем, потом массаж, потом стрижка, — всё это Стив говорил без пауз, явно не ожидая ответа.

Майкрофт вздохнул и закрыл глаза. По правде говоря, Стив не был самым худшим из возможных вариантов, по крайней мере, он не требовал ответов или удовлетворялся односложными «да» и «нет». Его глупость не уступала его наглости, но Майкрофт уже успел убедиться, что ум — это понятие относительное. И относительно его, Майкрофта, практически всех людей можно было считать достаточно глупыми. Наглость была также относительна. Вряд ли бесконечными вопросами, восклицаниями и комментариями Стив пытался обидеть или вывести Майкрофта из себя. Скорее всего, это было нечто вроде условного рефлекса парикмахера.

— А он тебе нравится, не так ли? — прошептал знакомый голос.

Майкрофт в ужасе распахнул глаза. Вместо Стива его голову массировал Лестрейд. Конечно, кто бы мог сомневаться. По телу Майкрофта пробежали мурашки, когда Лестрейд мягко погладил его волосы.

— Тебя же не существует, — прошептал он.

— Тише, он тебя может слышать. И если он отреагирует, мне придется исчезнуть. Поэтому расслабься, мы превратим это мероприятие в нечто более приятное.

Майкрофт поерзал, устраиваясь на кресле удобнее. Лестрейд массировал легкими движениями, сильнее, еще сильнее, вновь возвращаясь к легким касаниям. Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

— Он видит тебя также хорошо, как и я, Майкрофт, — произнес Лестрейд. — Отличный повод потренироваться в искусстве оставаться невозмутимым.

Голос у Лестрейда был мурлыкающим, соблазняющим. Майкрофт уже знал, конечно знал, куда тот клонит, и был уверен, что этот урок выучит так же легко, как и предыдущие. Он поправил накидку, сел ровнее и внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало — безупречный вид, особенно если учесть, что над его волосами колдовал великолепный парень в кожаных штанах и без рубашки.

Правая рука сама потянулась к ширинке, хотя, кого Майкрофт обманывал на самом-то деле? Он давно был в сговоре со своей рукой — не просто потакал, но направлял её.

Майкрофт легко погладил себя и расстегнул ширинку. Лестрейд как раз в этот момент смочил волосы для стрижки. По спине Майкрофта пробежал холодок от едва теплой воды, но его тут же сменил жар предвкушения. Он оттянул резинку трусов, достал полувставший член и слегка сжал. Лестрейд перебрал волосы и начал выбирать отдельные пряди, аккуратно подстригая их. Майкрофт провел по члену вверх-вниз, пытаясь подстроится под ритм Лестрейда. Прядь за прядью, вверх-вниз, обвел головку большим пальцем, размазывая смазку. И снова вверх-вниз.

Лестрейд опасно щелкнул ножницами над правым ухом, по телу пробежала дрожь. Майкрофт видел в зеркало, как Лестрейд усмехнулся и специально щелкнул ножницами возле мочки уха. Майкрофт ускорил темп. Вверх-вниз, прядь за прядью. Лестрейд то приглаживал волосы Майкрофта, то взъерошивал их. И Майкрофту казалось, что тот ласкает его член.

Лестрейд обошел Майкрофта, чтобы подстричь челку. Он был так близко, что Майкрофт мог почувствовать его дыхание, мог представить, как Лестрейд садится перед ним на корточки. Непрошенное видение принесло новую волну удовольствия. Лестрейд аккуратно щелкал ножницами, прикасаясь холодным металлом к горячему лбу, а Майкрофт не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться. Он дрочил быстро, не меняя темпа и стараясь контролировать себя. Каждый щелчок ножниц звучал в ушах как удар сердца, как пульсация на члене. Он дрочил себе быстро, гордясь, что не толкается. Слегка сжимал и разжимал кулак, создавая вибрацию. Обводил большим пальцем головку и снова сжимал в кулак.

Лестрейд отвернулся, чтобы отложить ножницы. Майкрофт сжал член, прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу в беззвучном стоне. Не хватало финального «чик», но Майкрофт не обратил на это внимание, он вздрогнул, напрягся и расслабился.

Спустя несколько секунд он открыл глаза, Лестрейд пристально смотрел на него. Что он скажет? Майкрофт ждал вердикта.

— А ты любишь экстрим, не так ли? — в голосе Лестрейда звучала похвала, даже гордость. И Майкрофт испытал что-то схожее с оргазмом, только на другом, более глубоком уровне.

Лестрейд высушил ему волосы, достаточно долго перебирая их расческой, но сейчас Майкрофта это не раздражало. Когда он стянул себя накидку и встал, вместо Лестрейда стоял уже Стив и подозрительно улыбался. Майкрофт замер, он же не попался, его же похвалили!

— Просто ты нравишься ему, — ответил Лестрейд на невысказанный вопрос. — К счастью, он никогда не решится к тебе подойти.

И вот тут Майкрофт понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно свихнулся. Его собственная фантазия не просто учит его мастурбировать, о нет, она еще и ревнует его, парня с весьма посредственной, по словам некоторых недоброжелателей, внешностью. И к кому? К парикмахеру! Которого Майкрофт недолюбливал, ведь так? Ему определенно стоило пересмотреть свои отношения с галлюцинацией и парикмахерами. Или хотя бы с парикмахерами.

У порога его встретил Шерлок. Хмурый, взъерошенный и готовый сражаться со всем миром, как всегда. Майкрофт едва не поежился под проницательным взглядом, но сдержался — самоконтроль прежде всего.

— И чем вы там занимались? — ехидно спросил Шерлок, видно сделав какие-то свои выводы. Ответа он не дожидался, прошествовав мимо. Майкрофт отвечать и не собирался, он пошел раздаривать припасенные заранее шоколадки администрации и сотрудникам. Шерлок был, конечно, редкостной занозой и заслуживал наказания, но Майкрофт терпеть не мог, когда брата пытался наказать кто-то посторонний.

Глава 5. Кроличья дрочка

 

Сам он, между тем, был бы счастлив наказать Шерлока — если бы ему было позволено проявить к брату хотя бы минимальную строгость. Матушка, однако же, верила в преимущества попустительского воспитания. Всякий раз, когда Шерлок, казалось, достиг границ терпения всех окружающих его людей, мамуля лишь укоризненно склоняла голову к плечу:

— Шерлок, ты ведь понимаешь, как сильно меня расстроил сейчас?

Как ни странно, это всегда срабатывало. Шерлок не извинялся, нет, он просто был не способен. Однако же поведение его становилось чуть более терпимым.

К сожалению, укоризненный взгляд Майкрофту удавался не так хорошо, как мамуле. Поэтому его Шерлок расстраивал периодически, и никогда не раскаивался.

Но всему есть предел.

Это было субботнее утро, когда отец еще не ушел на работу, а мамуля не скрылась в лаборатории заниматься очередным биологическим оружием. Редкий случай, когда все вместе уселись за стол. На удивление уютное утро: желтый свет солнца, пробившегося сквозь тучи, хрустящие тосты и рубиново-алый джем; «Таймс», в конце концов.  
Настоящий семейный завтрак: отец скрылся за газетным разворотом, мамуля рассеянно листала собственные записи, Шерлок бухнул рядом с тарелкой хлопьев пыльный том «Государя» Макиавелли, а Майкрофт загородился от мира книжкой, обнаруженной на верхней полке в библиотеке.

«Сексопатология: все, что вы хотели и не хотели знать».

То, что случилось в парикмахерской, выбило его из колеи. Нет, не прилюдная мастурбация и даже не допущение, что сто-лет-как-их-парикмахер мог бы рассматривать Майкрофта в качестве сексуального объекта. И даже не то, что Майкрофта постригли на три дюйма короче обычного (хотя это было недопустимо). Дело было в другом.

Прикосновение.

То, что так сильно взволновало Майкрофта. Лестрейд прикоснулся к нему. Лестрейд стриг его, в общем-то. Строго говоря, это объясняло все технические недочеты обычно идеальной прически Майкрофта. Лестрейд, может, и был потрясающим во многих отношениях (а Майкрофт не сомневался в этом), но он не был талантливым цирюльником. Ножницы в его руках казались скорее... эротической игрушкой. Ею и были.

Нет, разумеется, Майкрофт понимал, что Лестрейд существует только в его голове. То, что парикмахер (Стивен, верно?) вдруг принял облик человека из эротической фантазии, Майкрофта не смущало. Его смущало прикосновение.

Лестрейд был таким... реальным. Он массировал Майкрофту голову, трогал его волосы, ласкал его. Мог ли Майкрофт быть настолько одиноким, чтобы создать себе кого-то? Имитатора нежности, воплощение его тайных надежд? Мог ли он так отчаянно в этом нуждаться, чтобы в итоге оказаться преданным собственным рассудком? Фантазия не может касаться тебя. Не может дышать жарко на ухо, не может источать тепло и слабый, головокружительный запах никотина. Потому что иначе — что дальше? Лестрейд поцелует его? Своими губами, и они будут как настоящие, и они будут шевелиться, сжиматься и расслабленно пропускать язык Майкрофта внутрь? Если, конечно, он рискнет высунуть язык.

А после, возможно, Майкрофт заставит Лестрейда расстегнуть свои кожаные штаны. Одежду долой! Если уж забыть о стальных рамках разума, то почему бы не сыграть ва-банк? Обнаженный Лестрейд в его комнате, в его доме, всюду, поблизости. Обнаженный и невидимый для всех остальных. Разве не идеально?

Майкрофт хотел знать, чем рискует. Его мозг был сложным и совершенным механизмом, но что-то, какой-то сбой заставлял Майкрофта видеть несуществующее, слышать непроизнесенное. Майкрофт хотел знать, что. Майкрофт хотел знать, как. Хотел управлять этим.

Майкрофт хотел.

Он нисколько не волновался, что его выбор утренней книги вызовет у кого-то вопросы. В их доме действовала политика: читай все, читай много, читай про себя. Кроме того, Майкрофт не обманывался — вряд ли кто-то вообще заметит его. Благословение семьи Холмс: большую часть времени им не было дела друг до друга, если, конечно, не случалась беда, объединяющая всех и каждого. Такая беда случилась однажды и теперь сидела за их столом, ковыряя без аппетита свою овсянку.

И, видимо, заскучала, так как Майкрофт вдруг почувствовал холодный пронизывающий взгляд. Почувствовал даже сквозь 738 страниц «Сексопатологии» — так что на редкость он был пронизывающим, этот взгляд.

— В чем дело? — буркнул Майкрофт, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Как твой зуб? — спросил Шерлок.

— Прошу прощения? — как вежливый мальчик, Майкрофт никогда не переспрашивал «Что?» (хотя в общении с братом ему постоянно хотелось произнести именно это).

— Снова разболелись зубы? — активизировалась мамуля, прихлопнув листок с каракулями стаканом сока. — Майкрофт, детка, ты забыл свое обещание?

Вот он и попался.

Разумеется, с его зубами было все превосходно. О чем Майкрофт не преминул сообщить со всей возможной уверенностью. Он даже отложил книгу и посмотрел на мать своим честным взглядом, но это почему-то вызвало обратный эффект. Теперь уже и отец сложил газету.

— Бедолага, — добродушно сказал он, доставая из жилетного кармана трубку (с тех пор, как мамуля заставила его бросить курить, он просто вертел трубку в руках — весьма экстравагантная привычка). — Зубы тебе достались от тетушки Агаты.

Одна мысль заставила Майкрофта содрогнуться. Он надменно вздернул подбородок, надеясь, что с родителями можно говорить, как со взрослыми, разумными индивидуумами.

— Повторяю, я в порядке. Мое самочувствие...

Шерлок фыркнул, перебив его. Фыркнул, и только-то. Он по-прежнему глядел в книгу и не проявлял никакого интереса к разговору. Маленький провокатор. Майкрофт видел его насквозь — все его манипуляции, все его эксперименты над живым материалом. Казалось, Шерлока когда-то давно внедрили в их семью инопланетяне, чтобы собрать побольше информации о людях. А потом, ужаснувшись жестокости его методов, побоялись забрать.  
«Как твой зуб?» Одна-единственная фраза повлекла за собой чудовищные последствия.

— Майкрофт, я не могу тебе позволить ехать в школу с зубной болью. Визит к дантисту — обычная процедура, и такому взрослому мальчику стыдно ее бояться, — заявила мамуля.

— Не говоря уже о том, что подобные страхи иррациональны и лишены всяких оснований, — произнес Шерлок невозмутимо.

— Забыл, чем все кончилось в прошлый раз? — укоризненно добавил отец.

В тот же день Майкрофт отправился к дантисту и пережил самые чудовищные минуты своей жизни, мечтая, чтобы хотя бы Лестрейд появился и отвлек его. Этого не случилось. И хотя ни один зуб у Майкрофта не болел, работа для дантиста все же нашлась, так что на свободу Майкрофта отпустили, когда он был уже близок к постыдным (и совершенно иррациональным) слезам.

Проникшийся самым искренним сочувствием к тетушке Агате.

И самой жгучей ненавистью к дорогому брату.

Шерлок был на фехтовании, когда Майкрофт вернулся домой. Когда мамуля предприняла безуспешную попытку приобщить их к спорту, братья Холмс согласились на малое зло. Лучше уж это, чем бег трусцой (утомительно), плавание (мокро) или какие-нибудь спортивные игры с мячом (нелепо).

К счастью, фехтование занимало Шерлока с полудня и до самого ужина, так что у Майкрофта было время осуществить свою страшную месть. Он очутился на пороге спальни братца, обойдя четыре уровня защиты замка и систему коварных, но дилетантских ловушек. Шерлок был довольно умен для своих лет, но никогда не мог превзойти старшего брата — ни в интеллекте, ни в коварстве.

Майкрофта все еще подташнивало от страха, челюсть ныла, а в воздухе чудился отвратительный запах лекарств, которые используют стоматологи. И это придавало решимости. Майкрофт пришел к Шерлоку за заложником. Он собирался забрать самое дорогое, прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок умрет от стыда из-за простой необходимости признать: он действительно привязан к своему плюшевому кролику.

— А вот и ты, — пробормотал Майкрофт, извлекая кролика из-под складок покрывала. Подняв его за уши и удерживая плюшевую морду на уровне своих глаз, Майкрофт прищурился. — Бубенчик, — произнес он тихо.

Кролик вел себя смирно и таращился на Майкрофта глупыми глазами-бусинками. Он был такой очевидной жертвой, что словно беззвучно взывал: «Распотроши меня, Майкрофт, отрежь мне уши и подкинь их Шерлоку!». Собственно, уши и без того держались на честном слове. Игрушка имела вид несчастный и измученный — шутка ли, столько лет провести под гнетом любви Шерлока. Куцый хвост давно оторвался и был потерян, усы с одной стороны морды обвисли, а с другой все еще воинственно торчали, из-за чего у кролика был весьма придурковатый вид. Кое-где швы разошлись, и Бубенчик терял комья ваты. Майкрофт просунул в дырку два пальца, ощупывая кролика изнутри — это мог быть хитроумный тайник, скрывающий что-нибудь... что Шерлок хотел бы скрыть. Но нет, пальцы Майкрофта натыкались лишь на мягкую, местами сбившуюся вату. Погружая пальцы в игрушку, Майкрофт вдруг почувствовал... смущение.

— О да, знаю, о чем ты подумал! — раздался чуть хриплый голос у него над ухом. Только годы тренировок позволили Майкрофту сохранять самообладание. Он не подпрыгнул на месте и даже не вздрогнул, а только лишь медленно обернулся, глядя на Лестрейда, стоящего посреди спальни.

Лестрейд был здесь, впервые за весь этот долгий день. Он снова был здесь. И смотрел на Майкрофта так, словно радость встречи была взаимной.

— Собираешься немного... проучить его? — произнес Лестрейд, в глазах его искрился смех. — Очень... дерзко с твоей стороны.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как по спине, под тонким хлопком рубашки, пробежали мурашки.

— Я... — начал он и откашлялся. — Я всего лишь хочу преподать урок.

— Теперь ты со мной разговариваешь? — Лестрейд подошел ближе, и шаг его был танцующим, вызывающим невероятно порочные картинки в голове Майкрофта. Однако лицо его было серьезным, и вопрос тоже.

Чувствуя себя так, словно совершает нечто непоправимое, Майкрофт встретил взгляд Лестрейда.

И ответил:

— Да.

Лестрейд оказался совсем близко, и Майкрофт снова уловил легкий запах сигаретного дыма. Мучительно. Невозможно. Он закрыл глаза и сглотнул, бессознательно прижимая к себе кролика. Его пальцы все еще были погружены в игрушку, исчезали в широкой дырке под хвостом.

— Почему бы тебе не снять штаны? — спросил вдруг Лестрейд. «А почему бы тебе не сделать это?» — Майкрофт не осмелился задать встречный вопрос. Он быстро расстегнул брюки и спустил их до щиколоток. Будь рядом с ним реальный человек, он бы сгорел от смущения: его круглая, по-детски пухлая попка и короткие ноги уж точно не могли вызвать одобрения у такого сногсшибательного парня, как Лестрейд. Но в данном случае смущаться было бессмысленно. На секунду Майкрофт забеспокоился, не зайдет ли кто в комнату, но в спальню к Шерлоку рискнул бы зайти только сам Шерлок — а значит, времени было предостаточно.

Майкрофт уже понял, что сейчас случится, и не мог бы сказать, что испытывает по этому поводу. Предвкушение? Ужас? Все вместе? Его сердце колотилось часто, а живот напрягся, и даже противное ощущение (словно все зубы у него во рту — чужие), всегда остающееся после визитов к дантисту, исчезло. Майкрофт широко расставил ноги и провел рукой по встающему члену. Лестрейд наблюдал, присев на кровать Шерлока. Сидя он казался еще красивее. Он был красивый, красивый, красивый, и Майкрофт не мог оторвать глаз. Все еще сжимая в одной руке игрушку, второй он начал ласкать себя. О, теперь Майкрофт обладал бесценным опытом различных стимуляций. За прошедшие недели он научился доставлять себе удовольствие мастерски, и ни разу не повторился. Теперь Майкрофт исполнил что-то вроде комбинации различных приемов: он сжимал и массировал только головку, то и дело скользя пальцами по щелке, постукивая по головке и натягивая на нее крайнюю плоть. Потом принялся гладить яички, едва касаясь пальцами, прежде чем крепко сжать в руке, чуть оттягивая. Он ощупывал себя, терзал ласками, тяжело дышал и не отводил глаз от Лестрейда, который не отрывал взгляда от него.

Кролик ждал своего часа.

— Ты хорош в этом, — негромко сказал Лестрейд, когда Майкрофт чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот взорвется. — Отличное шоу. Но почему бы тебе не заняться заложником?

Макйрофт сглотнул. Шерлок не простит его, если бесценному Бубенчику причинят вред. С другой стороны, Шерлока здесь не было, зато был Лестрейд, и он ждал, подначивал, улыбался одними глазами. Его ноги были широко расставлены, и Майкрофт не мог не смотреть туда, где плотная черная кожа была натянута особенно сильно. Словно разгадав его замешательство, Лестрейд небрежно накрыл свой пах ладонью, поглаживая. Он чуть откинулся назад, заставляя рельефные мышцы пресса выступить четче, прикрыл глаза и уставился на Майкрофта с выражением снисходительной нежности.

— Я никому не скажу, — прошептал он насмешливо, и Майкрофт прерывисто выдохнул.

Он посмотрел на кролика. Тот таращился блестящими бусинками глаз на его член, так, словно бы и сам хотел быть оттраханым. Пошлый, грязный кролик. Жадная дырка. Майкрофт прикусил губу. Он взялся за член и провел головкой по плюшевой морде. Тонкие усы скользнули по нежной коже, плотный пластиковый нос ткнулся в щелку. Да, да. Понюхай его. Грязное животное.

Жар пульсировал где-то внизу живота, ягодицы сжимались, обвеваемые легким сквозняком, а Лестрейд гладил себя. Его руки — с крепкими, сильными пальцами — скользили по плотной коже.

Майкрофт прижал кролика к члену, заставив обхватить ствол короткими мягкими лапками. Накрыл ладонью, сдавливая, провел пару раз вверх и вниз, и мягкий плюш приятно нагрелся от тепла его тела.

«Что же ты вытворяешь? — подумал Майкрофт. — Какое извращение, какое варварство!» — но это было последней связной мыслью.

О дальнейшем Майкрофт помнил смутно. Он помнил, как насадил кролика на член, еще сильнее разодрав дырку. Помнил, как погружался в мягкое и бесформенное, как сжимал себя через кролика, пытаясь достигнуть еще большего контакта, помнил, как трепыхались нелепые уши, и Лестрейд смеялся рядом. Его смех — рокочущий, теплый, низкий — побуждал двигаться быстрее, яростней. Со сдавленным криком Майкрофт кончил — прямо внутрь — и рухнул на колени, больно ударившись. Все его тело вдруг стало мягким, словно сам он был набит ватой. Жалобно застонав, Майкрофт повалился на коврик у постели. По его телу пробегала дрожь, словно далекие отголоски мощнейшего оргазма. То и дело живот напрягался, что-то сжималось внутри, и Майкрофту казалось, что он вот-вот кончит снова, и это ощущение было изумительным, и длилось бесконечные несколько минут.

Потом он закрыл глаза.

— Эй, — кто-то ласково тронул его волосы, скользнул пальцами по раковине уха. — Нельзя засыпать на месте преступления. Хочешь, чтобы тебя обнаружили?

Эти слова заставили Майкрофта буквально вскочить на ноги. Лихорадочно натягивая штаны, он пытался придумать выход. Кролик лежал на ковре, раскинув лапы в стороны, словно в посторгазменной неге. У него был до крайности самодовольный вид.

— Бубенчик, — пробормотал Майкрофт дрожащим голосом. Справедливо ли, что его первым любовником стало это жалкое создание? Кажется, у него в процессе оторвалось левое ухо, а вся вата окончательно вывалилась наружу и была комьями раскидана по ковру. Наспех собрав ее и запихнув обратно, Майкрофт спрятал кролика под рубашку и сбежал.

Он размышлял о том, как можно исправить содеянное. Ни при каких обстоятельствах эта оскверненная игрушка не могла оказаться в руках у его невинного маленького брата. Выход был лишь один, жестокий, но неизбежный. Кролику пришлось исчезнуть. Он был закопан в саду у старой липы, и ни одна живая душа никогда не узнала об этом. Шерлок не спрашивал Майкрофта о Бубенчике — гордость, видимо, не позволила ему это сделать. Однако с тех пор Майкрофту была присуждена почетная роль Заклятого Врага.

Много позже Джон Уотсон спросит его о причинах такой лютой вражды. И Майкрофт не сумеет ему ответить.

Глава 6. Автомобильная дрочка

 

Час X — отъезд мальчиков в школу-пансион — наступил внезапно, хотя все Холмсы о его наступлении знали. И каждый переживал этот трагичный для всей семьи день по-своему. Папуля, которому в общем-то не было необходимости готовить, наготовил сладостей столько, что они смогли бы вызвать диабет и кариес как минимум у одной дивизии сухопутных Британских войск (почему сухопутных — Майкрофт не придумал, но способ на заметку взял). Мамуля металась между собственной лабораторией и общей гостиной, пытаясь собрать мальчикам «всё необходимое». Майкрофт всегда поражался, как его умная мамуля умудрялась из года в год забывать одни и те же правила школьной дисциплины (провоз личных вещей на территорию пансионата).

Шерлок закрылся в комнате, и даже мамуля не решалась его тревожить. Шерлок готовился: для него пансионат был одновременно и полем боя, и адом. И хотя изобретательности Шерлока не было предела, и он был умнее любого мальчика в пансионате, кроме, разумеется, Майкрофта, старый добрый мешок на голову и в поле на всю ночь были очень действенными методами. А у Майкрофта всё еще не хватало влияния; честно говоря, его было досадно мало, чтобы уберечь брата от подобных сцен.

Собственно, получению влияния и посвящал учебный год сам Майкрофт. В плане теоретических знаний пансионат не мог дать ничего нового (о, как невыносимо трудно было сдерживаться и не исправлять ошибки учителей). А вот практического материала было достаточно. Правда, этот практический материал упорно не желал подчиняться законам социологии и психологии и высмеивал (в фигуральном смысле) все попытки Майкрофта добиться господства. Но по крайней мере, его не вытаскивали ночью во двор и не воровали его тетради. И даже приглашали покурить — результат, достигнутый в прошлом году. В этом году Майкрофт намеревался закрепить и улучшить свои позиции.

— У тебя это, определенно, получится, — заявил до боли знакомый голос.

Майкрофт как раз начал одеваться и сидел на кровать в трусах и гольфах. Как пить дать — голый король. Майкрофт даже поежился от такого сравнения.

— Майкрофт, Майкрофт… — Лестрейд прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, словно учитель и менторским тоном заметил: — Нужно уметь превращать свои слабости в своё оружие.

— Прошу прощения?

— Мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть слабости, — Лестрейд продолжал расхаживать по комнате, что немного отвлекало (счастье, что обычные учителя не ходят в кожаных брюках в обтяжку). — У всех есть слабости. И их нужно принимать в себе.

Майкрофт неуверенно положил руку себе на бедро. Честно говоря, до отъезда оставалось так мало времени.

— Я не об этом, — усмехнулся Лестрейд, — это вообще не слабость. Знаешь, в чем ваша с Шерлоком беда? Вы оба считаете, что очень сильно отличаетесь от окружающих. Шерлок изо всех сил пытается это подчеркнуть, а ты — наоборот. Сможешь принять себя таким — у других не останется оружия против тебя. Любое положение можно использовать в свою пользу, даже если ты в одних гольфах и трусах.

Лестрейд посмотрел на Майкрофта и провокационно облизнулся. Боже, сердце Майкрофта пело! Хотя, стоп, какое сердце, разум, конечно же, разум! Это же чистой воды блеф! И как Майкрофт сам не догадался (хотя, чисто формально, подсказка Лестрейда тоже была догадкой Майкрофта, ведь Лестрейд был всего лишь воображением). Да, ему, Майкрофту, нельзя было курить. Но ведь никто не мешал это сделать частью имиджа, частью системы! Да, он был умнее их всех — почему бы не ввести ум в моду?

Майкрофт уже предвкушал свои будущие победы, толпы благодарных школьников, счастливые лица учителей.

— Но я бы на твоем месте всё же оделся полностью, некоторые поступки могут быть преждевременными, — добавил Лестрейд, когда Майкрофт уже собрался выйти из комнаты.

Майкрофт фыркнул и вернулся. Что ж, он хороший ученик, более того, он лучший!

Он наклонился и поправил гольфы, слегка оттягивая их и приглаживая большим пальцем под резинкой. Белый хлопок нежно касался кожи, ласкал её и прикрывал.

Затем он надел брюки, рубашку. Пуговицы он застегивал медленно, аккуратно поддевал каждую и проталкивал в петельку. Одну за другой, одну за другой, сохраняя единый ритм.

Взял в руки ремень, погладил его, сложил вдвое и щелкнул. Щелчок получился резкий и громкий — хозяйский щелчок. Майкрофт довольно улыбнулся.

Взял галстук, затянул узел чуть туже, чем необходимо, позволяя ткани впиться в кожу, оставить легкие следы. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и тут же ослабил узел. Накинул пиджак, стряхнул с рукава несуществующую пылинку. Спектакль для одного человека. Для существующего в его воображении человека. Но это был очень важный зритель.

В пансионат ехали молча, если не считать мамулиных наставительных речей. Но когда Майкрофт или Шерлок всерьез её слушали? Все реакции отработаны до автоматизма: «да, мамуля», «конечно, мамуля», «это не мы», «это сделал Майкрофт». В общем, мамуленька была безопасна: ей, как правительственному радио, не нужна была отдача, достаточно было трансляции на всех частотах.

Майкрофт искоса посмотрел на брата. Шерлок что-то увлеченно читал. Майкрофт и сам собирался освежить в памяти конспекты, чтобы не сильно выделяться среди одноклассников и учителей.

Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Этот звук! Где он его уже слышал? Почему он вызывает такое волнение? Майкрофт повторил свои действия: скрип сидения — кожаные брюки Лестрейда. Когда Лестрейд двигался, брюки скрипели. Лестрейд был так реален в его сознании!

Майкрофт закрыл глаза, представляя Лестрейда рядом. Разумеется, это не мотоцикл, большой, мощный мотоцикл. Это безопасный автомобиль, но даже здесь может быть достаточно волнительно.

Особенно если едешь с водителем и возглавляешь правительство. И твоя репутация безупречна, хотя бы внешне. А рядом нахальный Лестрейд раздвинул ноги так, что левой коленкой касается коленки Майкрофта. И Майкрофт вытирает слегка вспотевшие ладони о брюки и, конечно же, задевает колено Лестрейда. Один раз, второй — так, чтобы Лестрейду было понятно: это не случайность. Проверяет водителя, но тот занят только дорогой, и уже смелее гладит бедро Лестрейда. Легко, сильнее, с нажимом. Лестрейд откидывается назад и запрокидывает голову. Майкрофт гладит от колена вверх, изредка задевая ширинку. Ему мучительно хочется, чтобы Лестрейд не выдержал, чтобы начал толкаться, чтоб кончил прямо так, через штаны. У самого Майкрофта давно стоит...

Майкрофт вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Стоит? У него? В машине по дороге в пансионат? Рядом с Шерлоком? Нет! Возможно, когда-нибудь, с кем-нибудь он и воплотит эту фантазию в жизнь. Возможно. Но сейчас Майкрофт был решительно не настроен давать Шерлоку новую информацию, особенно после случая с кроликом. Даже увлеченный Шерлок — это всё еще очень внимательный Шерлок. А обидевшийся Шерлок — серьезная угроза.

Майкрофт положил тетрадь на колени, раскрыв ее так, чтобы было незаметно его состояние. Изо всех сил он постарался думать о чем-нибудь неприятном: сначала вспомнил свой визит к стоматологу, — но мысли сразу переключились на то, что последовало после, и возбуждение разгорелось еще сильнее. Тогда Майкрофт постарался пристыдить самого себя, вообразив, что будет, если Шерлок с мамулей все поймут. И даже хуже: не только они, весь свет узнает, какой он извращенец. Бубенчика откопают, а Майкрофта клеймят позором и заставят пройтись по улицам города голышом, в одних только гольфах... Воображение завело его слишком далеко: вот уже он шагает по респектабельному зеленому кварталу, расправив плечи и высоко подняв голову. На нем ничего, ни единого клочка ткани, кроме белоснежных гольфов — они не пачкаются даже на стопах, где соприкасаются с землей. Ничто не может его испачкать, потому что у Майкрофта нет слабостей. Он чувствует себя уверенно, вышагивая голышом, он чувствует себя хозяином положения, голым королем, и никто на свете не посмеет смеяться над ним. Люди глядят на него из окон домов, столпившись на краю тротуара, высовываясь из окон своих дорогих авто — глядят с восхищением, аплодируют, показывают большие пальцы. Улыбаются ему. И Майкрофт милостиво кивает им. Он видит в толпе мамулю, папулю, Шерлока — они машут руками, им Майкрофт тоже кивает, прежде чем пройти мимо. Он замечает и Лестрейда. Тот стоит, привалившись бедром к своему мотоциклу, и просто глядит на Майкрофта. Его волосы падают на лоб, улыбка сверкает на загорелом лице. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Майкрофт чувствует себя благодарным до головокружения. Он легонько кивает Лестрейду, и тот кивает в ответ. Майкрофт отворачивается и смотрит теперь только вперед, вышагивая по длинной улице. Голоса зевак все громче, все настойчивей. Кто-то подбегает и трясет его за плечо:

— Майкрофт, дорогой, мы уже на месте.

Распахнув глаза, Майкрофт в ужасе посмотрел на мамулю. Прежде он не позволял себе ничего подобного. Заснуть в машине — подумать только! Тетрадка упала на пол, и Майкрофт наклонился, чтобы поднять ее. Глаза слипались, а во рту был неприятный привкус — следовало немедленно раздобыть мятную конфетку, иначе он не сможет толком поддержать беседу с соседями по комнате, в страхе, что у него изо рта пахнет.

— Поторопись, — мамуля придерживала для него дверцу машины. Шерлок стоял рядом с ней, глядя на Майкрофта с очень странным выражением лица. Он крепко сжимал под мышкой портфель с тетрадями. Майкрофт вышел из машины, стараясь избегать его взгляда. Он тут же направился вперед по длинной дорожке к парадным дверям пансионата, мимо других мальчишек, шумных и насмешливых. Чувствуя, как позади него, не отставая ни на шаг, следуют мама и брат, Майкрофт расправил плечи. Он широко поднял голову, нацепив на лицо скучающее выражение. Встретившись взглядом с несколькими знакомыми, Майкрофт легко кивнул.

И к тому моменту, как тяжелые парадные двери поддались, пропуская его в сумрачную прохладу холла, Майкрофт уже вновь чувствовал себя хозяином положения.

Глава 7. Душевая дрочка

 

В пансионате у Майкрофта не хватало времени на всякие глупости, и потому Лестрейд не появлялся довольно долго. Фотография его лежала на дне чемодана — конечно же, Майкрофт не мог оставить ее дома. Соблюдая все предосторожности, чтобы не быть застуканным, Майкрофт время от времени доставал ее и разглядывал, словно не отпечатал в памяти до малейших штрихов. Лестрейд призывно и беззаботно улыбался, оседлав мотоцикл. Майкрофт уже твердо решил для себя, что однажды прокатится на таком (мотоцикле, не парне — хотя оба этих варианта были заманчивыми). К сожалению, человеку его положения — Майкрофт не сомневался, что положение будет самым высоким — ездить на двух колесах не пристало. Конечно, у него будет представительный автомобиль, а может даже несколько. Но ведь он должен оставить что-то и для души, верно?

Мчащийся сквозь ночь. Свободный. Неукротимый.

Вряд ли другие мальчишки мечтали о чем-то подобном. В своих форменных пиджачках и с карманными деньгами на сладости они все равно походили на зверей, диких, неизведанных. Майкрофт всегда чувствовал себя чужаком среди них, но в то же время всегда понимал. Майкрофт знал их, видел насквозь их маленькие, смешные желания. Их глупые, скудные фантазии. Они хотели роскошные дома, роскошные яхты и роскошные бассейны, в которых будут плавать роскошные цыпочки. Они хотели секса. О, разумеется, они хотели секса — как и все старшеклассники. Кто-то получал. Майкрофт слышал, что некоторые находили способ пробираться на территорию гимназии для девочек в трех милях от пансионата, а кто-то принимал молодых леди у себя. Майкрофт слышал и другое: то, что обычно выдавали за шутку. Все эти слова о «руке помощи» и дружеском минете. В закрытых школах случается всякое.

Словно мало разговоров и мыслей о сексе — все вокруг было пропитано им. Непристойные рисунки, выцарапанные на вековых дубовых столешницах парт рядом с латинскими изречениями и прочими следами студенческой скуки. Звуки, наполнявшие тишину влажных осенних ночей: шорох, сбитое дыхание и тихий, придушенный стон; другие притворялись спящими, но каждый слушал, напряженно, жадно, и, может, тоже запускал руку под одеяло. Сам воздух был наполнен сексом, и бесконечное воздержание каждого из них было как клеймо: россыпь прыщей на щеках и на лбу, белье в высохших белых пятнах, скомканное и спрятанное вглубь ящика, сверкающий, опасный взгляд.

Майкрофт отказывался быть таким. В мыслях своих он крепко сжимал между ног сверкающего, дрожащего зверя — сталь, и хром, и черная кожа сиденья, и изогнутые рога, за которые Майкрофт держался, которые дергал, чтобы задать направление. Он уносился легко и стремительно, а когда зверь вставал на дыбы, укрощал его — приникал всем своим тощим холеным телом, усмехался под опущенным забралом шлема, словно какой-нибудь герой с Дикого Запада. Взгляд его в такие минуты становился мечтательным, и некоторые учителя позволяли себе насмешливо окликнуть: «В чем дело, Холмс, латынь уже недостаточно интересна для вас?».

О, она никогда и не была интересна.

В какой-то момент Майкрофт начал видеть сны. Волнующие, особые сны, в которых был Лестрейд — настоящий, живой, а не выдумка. Он ложился на Майкрофта, целовал и гладил его, а потом они занимались этим — Майкрофт не мог представить, как именно, поэтому во сне все было весьма туманно, но от этого не менее приятно. Такие сны наполняли Майкрофта тоской и предвкушением: он ждал чего-то, а чего, и сам бы не смог объяснить.

Возможно, он соскучился по своему воображаемому другу.

Прошел месяц, и Майкрофт решил, что пора снять напряжение. Все это время он был приличным мальчиком: он не трогал себя, уж точно не в школе, не среди вездесущих, снующих, любопытных учеников, готовых сплетничать, пока языки не отвалятся. Но терпеть становилось все труднее, а сны становились все ярче, заставляя Майкрофта вскрикивать ночью и беспокойно метаться в постели.

Общие душевые он ненавидел всей душой, люто и безоговорочно. Почти так же, как общие спальни — но пришлось бы стать школьным префектом, чтобы выбить себе клочок личного пространства в этой адовой школе. А эта должность накладывала уж слишком много утомительных и бесполезных обязанностей, чтобы стоило за нее браться. И Майкрофту пришлось выработать свою стратегию. Он посещал душевые в самое непопулярное время: когда большинство учеников еще нежились в постелях, стремясь урвать лишний часок сна. Он торопливо разоблачался и проходил в самую дальнюю кабинку, мечтая, чтобы никому больше не взбрело в голову устроить утренние плескания. Вода гулко ударяла в кафельные стены, пар заполнял холодную, еще не протопленную комнату, и мыльная вода утекала в сток между расставленных ног. Благословенные, тихие минуты.

Однако на этот раз Майкрофт решил забыть о собственной стеснительности. Он зашел в душевую, полную народа. Два крючка еще были свободны, и это значило, для Майкрофта найдется местечко. Он разделся, отвернувшись лицом к стене и надеясь, что никто на него не смотрит. Все внутри сжималось от мысли, что вот он, перед всеми — голый, выставленный напоказ со всеми его уродливыми недостатками. И в то же время Майкрофт ощущал волнение, почти возбуждение. Это чувство... пьянило.

Он очутился в комнате, заполненной клубами пара. Почти все кабинки были заняты. В них плескались, шумели, распевали во все горло мальчишки. Кто-то переговаривался друг с другом через тонкую стенку, а кто-то — Майкрофт видел лично, своими глазами — нырял к соседу, чтобы потереть спинку или хлестнуть мокрым полотенцем. Они носились по всей комнате и дурачились, словно позабыв о своей наготе. Словно это в порядке вещей. Никто не удивился, что в этот раз Майкрофт изменил своим привычкам. Никто вообще не заметил его присутствия. Майкрофт тихо пробрался в свою дальнюю кабинку — к счастью, она была не занята. Он выкрутил горячий кран, надеясь, что ему достанется хоть немного теплой воды. Тугие, упругие струи ударили по плечам, согрели живот и спину, намочили волосы. Майкрофт закрыл глаза, всем телом вытягиваясь в сторону теплого потока, омывающего его. Справа и слева, и за его спиной — всюду раздавались голоса, визг, хохот, пение... Майкрофт выдохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться, и набрал в рот воды. Он намылил губку и принялся тщательно растирать грудь и шею, пока они не стали совсем розовыми, и мыльные ручейки не потекли вниз, к животу, и еще ниже, под живот. Приятные ощущения. Майкрофт закусил губу. Он мог бы... наверное, это считается вполне естественным среди них — среди обыкновенных мальчишек, таких нормальных и уверенных — слегка расслабиться в душе. Он готов был держать пари, что все они так и делают. Просто опускают руку на вставший член и слегка... совсем немного... себя ласкают. Наливают в ладонь геля, чтобы скользила лучше. Направляют туда бурлящие водяные струи, позволяя им легонько бить по головке, уже открытой, такой блестящей и розовой, такой нежной на ощупь. Может быть, они расставляют ноги пошире, чтобы взять в ладонь свои тяжелые яйца и слегка поиграть с ними — самую малость. Так они и поступают? Майкрофт запрокинул голову, крепко зажмурив глаза. Кто-то рассмеялся совсем близко, и сердце его пропустило удар: быть может, над ним?

Обернувшись через плечо, он увидел едва знакомого старшеклассника — кажется, они вместе посещали курсы французского, или это был кто-то другой? Парень стоял спиной к нему, сосредоточенно намыливая голову. Мускулы вырисовывались на поднятых руках, лопатки были похожи на арифметические символы — знак «больше» и «меньше», словно его спина никак не могла определиться. Невольно Майкрофт скользнул взглядом ниже, отметив одобрительно, что задница у парня была маленькая и подтянутая. Определенно — не курсы английского. Спортсмен, кто-нибудь из этих, которые зарабатывают школе призы в крикете или лакроссе. Майкрофт не посещал спортивные мероприятия; не стал бы, даже будь у него такая возможность, но плотное расписание в любом случае не позволяло. Он не знал спортсменов в лица или по именам, но видел раз или два — шумная ватага, разгоряченные, потные, с большими тяжелыми битами. Форма у них была на редкость нелепой, но что под ней скрывалось, какие сокровища!

Нет, его не возбуждали одноклассники. Никто, кроме Лестрейда. Ни один из этих домашних богатых мальчиков. И все же... Майкрофт зачарованно уставился на спортивную задницу, снова накрывая ладонью свой член. Он подумал о раздевалках, где хранится потная, смятая форма, где лежат эти внушительные биты, брошенные до следующей тренировки. Его рука принялась двигаться в неистовом темпе. Внезапно рядом оказался Лестрейд — и это было, словно встретить давнего друга в чужой стране. Здесь, в школе, он был еще нужнее. Майкрофт уставился на него — куда интересней посторонних спортсменов — и увидел, как его идеальное воображение создает идеальную иллюзию. Вода намочила волосы Лестрейда, скользила по его груди, оставляя блестящие дорожки, собиралась в ручейки, неспособная намочить кожаные штаны, но делая их еще более непристойными на вид. Идеальный, идеальный Лестрейд.

Майкрофт смежил ресницы, тихо выдохнув — его член пульсировал в кулаке, желая разрядки. Еще, еще, добавить геля — Майкрофт уже взбивал пену, вода заливала лицо и грудь, а потом вдруг Лестрейд направил душ ему между ног, усилил напор — и теперь сильный, теплый поток неравномерно бил в мошонку, в промежность, куда-то прямо за яйца, где зарождалось тягучее незнакомое ощущение. Лестрейд был совсем близко, с его волос капало, его губы были приоткрыты, словно бедняга страдал от жажды — Майкрофт хотел бы утолить ее, но не смел остановиться, боясь спугнуть это новое, нарастающее ощущение. Так сладко и так хорошо! Вода стала чуть горячее, когда кто-то в соседней кабинке закрутил краны, и это толкнуло Майкрофта за край: он дернулся и выстрелил залпом тягучей белой спермы прямо Лестрейду на живот. Словно мыльная пена, следы его преступления тут же были смыты водой и исчезли в стоке. Майкрофт провел дрожащей рукой по лицу, по груди и по животу, смывая остатки пены, а потом закрыл кран и накинул себе на плечи полотенце.

Он чувствовал себя отмытым до блеска и в то же время упоительно, чудесно грязным.

До комнаты он добрался словно в тумане. О нет, он по-прежнему четко фиксировал происходящее, но откладывал входящую информацию в папку «непрочитанное». Надеясь обработать это когда-нибудь потом.

Глава 8. Анальная дрочка

 

Внеурочный душ скорректировал жизнь Майкрофта в пансионате. Никаких кардинальных перемен, но Майкрофт как никто другой знал, на что обращать внимание.

Сначала к нему на перемене подсел Билли — щуплый и глуповатый парень с их потока. Индикатор, камень, который бросают в пруд, чтобы сделать предварительную оценку. Майкрофту хотелось подойти к Джеку — главному в этой компании — и рассказать, подробно, с анализом, весь его (Джека) нехитрый план. Но Майкрофт сдержался. Вместо этого он позволил Билли немного пообщаться с собой и даже был достаточно дружелюбным (тщательно проконтролировав долю дружелюбности). Майкрофт не сомневался, Билли передаст разговор Джеку без изменений (удобно, и диктофона не надо).

В следующий раз его пригласили покурить. Не так, как в прошлом году, снисходительно. Иначе. Словно Майкрофт всегда ходил с ними, и это был просто дежурный вопрос: «Пойдешь?». Соблазн согласиться на этот раз был велик, даже несмотря на вездесущего Шерлока. Но Майкрофт не искал легких путей. Легкие пути — это для тех, кто будет прозябать в офисе. А Майкрофт собирался играть по-крупному. Он не просто отказался, он заметил, что ему достаточно одной слабости — тяги к сладкому. Признаваться в собственной слабости было унизительно, но эффект был потрясающий. Забавно быть нонконформистом, всего лишь соблюдая правила.

Они с Лестрейдом отметили успех дважды, оба раза в душе. И закрепили в аудитории на особо скучном предмете, который остальные студенты, по чистому недоразумению, считали очень сложным. Впрочем, большинство этих оболтусов с простейшими теоремами не справлялись.

Третий раз был самым радикальным и заметным. Они организовали ночную вылазку за сладким. Они — это, разумеется, Майкрофт, который продумал весь ход операции, начиная от анализа расположения комнат персонала и заканчивая отговорками в случае поимки. Пять различных вариантов — Майкрофт собой гордился. Вклад в общий процесс от учеников им с Лестрейдом удалось нейтрализовать достаточно легко (да, разумеется, это отличный план, особенно если мы...). Шерлок в одиночку способен был доставить куда больше неудобств, но к счастью, он до сих пор думал, что Майкрофта не допустят до мальчишеских развлечений. А значит, с точки зрения Шерлока, такие развлечения не стоили его внимания.

На дело они отправились все вместе (Майкрофт едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, когда Джек назвал их вылазку «делом»). Если бы взрослого Майкрофта спросили, как он оценивает это «дело» и своё участие в нём, он бы просто убил спрашивающего. Чтобы не оставлять в живых свидетеля этого провала.

Они отправились «на дело» все вместе: пять шумных, глупых, беспечных, уверенных в собственной безнаказанности мальчишек и Майкрофт. Они шли по коридорам как стадо слонов, они оставили зияющую дыру в школьных запасах сладкого. Да что там, они оставили такое количество улик, что не нужно было быть Майкрофтом или Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы опознать преступников. И даже с учетом всего этого их не поймали. То есть Майкрофт мог не продумывать несколько превосходных запасных вариантов, пути отступления и единую для всех «отмазку». С тем же успехом они могли бы просто ввалиться на кухню без подготовки. Несомненно, это был позор.

После «дела» соседи Майкрофта по комнате (и соратники по преступлению) убежали праздновать. Майкрофта звали с собой, но он притворился уставшим. И впервые (впервые!) в его школьной жизни его оставили в покое из некоего уважения (видимо, даже этим идиотам было понятно, кто в конечном счете разработал план).

Майкрофт уставшим не был, он хотел отпраздновать успех (полный провал операции, если быть точнее) с Лестрейдом. Единственным, после него самого, существом, понимающим значение сегодняшнего «дела».

Они лежали на кровати в опустевшей комнате, лениво переговаривались, зачитывали друг другу Уитмена (не то чтобы Майкрофт был поклонником, он просто считал поэзию небесполезной).

Майкрофт лениво поглаживал себя по бедру, скорее по привычке. Близость Лестрейда давала о себе знать, он возбуждался. А возможность быть застуканным своими соседями приятно щекотала нервы. Майкрофт прикрылся для приличия и переместил руку с бедра на член. Лестрейд перешел с Уитмена на Китса, не сбившись. Майкрофт подумал, что ласкать свой член под «Оду Меланхолии», если её читает Лестрейд, не такая уж крамольная идея. В конце концов, древние греки были терпимее к проявлениям телесности.

Майкрофт дрочил себе в любимом ритме, по всей длине, задевая головку. У него не было сегодня особых желаний.

«Ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги», — прошептал Лестрейд на ухо, вплетая свои слова в единый ритм. Майкрофт послушно устроился на кровати, раздвигая ноги максимально широко и продолжая дрочить.

«Оближи их», — Майкрофт засунул два пальца свободной руки в рот и пососал. Движение отозвалось приятной дрожью в теле. Майкрофт сжал член, провел вверх чуть грубее, чем обычно. И дотронулся смоченными в слюне пальцами до ануса. Майкрофт не знал, чего ожидал. Просто провел по сфинктеру, потер, слегка надавил, ввел один палец. К привычным ощущениям добавилась острота, легкий намек на что-то большее. Майкрофт трахал себя и дрочил, стараясь двигаться в такт. Он дрожал от нетерпения, от желания, от ноющей бесконечно приятной боли и рассыпался. «Кончай», — прошептал Лестрейд в ухо. И Майкрофт послушно кончил, собирая в этом сладостном миге всё: провальную победу, родной голос Лестрейда, поэзию.

Утром, когда соседи вернулись в комнату (как им удалось с такой организацией избежать исключения?), Майкрофт уже сидел умытый и одетый за столом с томиком Уодсворта. И в этот раз не было ни одной насмешки, лишь Джек понимающе и даже дружелюбно усмехнулся, а Майкрофт поставил галочку в одном из своих бесконечных мысленных списков.

***

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться: Лестрейд пропал. Сперва Майкрофт и не заметил, увлеченный своей новой жизнью, полной социальных взаимодействий и постоянного самосовершенствования. Потом, когда стало ясно, что он не вернется, Майкрофт поздравил себя с вхождением во взрослую жизнь: без фантазий и фантомов. Он убедил себя, что Лестрейд был рядом, пока в этом была необходимость. Его исчезновение означало: Майкрофт готов. К чему бы то ни было. Так или иначе, он не нуждался в воображаемых друзьях. Он не нуждался в друзьях вовсе.

Он совершенно не был мучительно одинок, и тоска по человеку, который не был даже реальным, не заставляла Майкрофта сжиматься в комочек под одеялом ночами, словно пытаясь стать как можно меньше.

Майкрофт не вспоминал про Лестрейда. Не позволял себе вспоминать.

Глава 9. Настоящий секс!

 

Переговоры с послом, онлайн-конференция, работа с бумагами, работа с кадрами, работа с кадрами, работающими с бумагами, а следом за этим еще одни переговоры касаемо внешних конфликтов... слова-слова-слова — могущественное оружие, если правильно с ним управляться. Впрочем, оружием было все, начиная от узора галстука и кончая туманными угрозами, которые Майкрофт так умело использовал. Он сам себя давно превратил в оружие, чтобы неизменно побеждать в этой вечной войне.

Он был изнурен. Вымотан. Доведен до края.

Отец говорил: нет ничего проще, чем делать свое дело. Если дело твое, чем больше в него вкладываешь, тем больше получаешь. С годами Майкрофт начал подозревать, что взялся не за свое дело. Что он получил, кроме дорогого авто, ранней лысины и перманентного одиночества?

Чушь собачья. Всего лишь усталость, вот что вызывало эти мысли. Последняя неделя выдалась не из легких (как и неделя до нее, как и весь месяц). Майкрофт запретил себе погружаться в меланхолию. Если остается время задумываться о личной жизни, значит, недостаточно усердно он работает на беговой дорожке, недостаточно толстую папку документов приносит домой с работы.

Теперь еще и Шерлок. Как некстати... впрочем, он всегда некстати, что бы ни делал: некстати-человек с его некстати-выходками, маленький братец Шерлок. В этот раз он угодил за решетку (Майкрофт лишь удивлялся, как этого не произошло раньше). Одним глазом старший брат проглядел отчет о происшествии. Оскорбление представителей власти, кража вещественных доказательств с места преступления. Майкрофт не был удивлен. Он бы не удивился, даже если бы Шерлоку вменялось в вину похищение Биг-Бена или угон летающей тарелки: ждать от него можно было чего угодно, а лучше всего — не ждать ничего, потому что ведь никаких нервов не хватит.

Когда-то давно Шерлок увлекся детективным делом. Он тогда, кажется, все говорил об утонувшем мальчике. Потом его внимание переключилось на разведение пчел (даже после длительной дрессировки они не научились жалить по приказу, за что Майкрофт им был несказанно благодарен). Майкрофт в то время еще понадеялся, что Шерлок переболел всеми этими криминальными историями, но, видимо, ошибся.

Майкрофт ненавидел ошибаться, так что в Скотланд-Ярд прибыл в самом скверном расположении духа.

— Могу я увидеть детектива-инспектора Лестрейда?

— Прямо и направо, — откликнулся молоденький полисмен, не отрываясь от чтения каких-то документов. Майкрофт поправил галстук и крепче сжал ручку зонта: ему необходимо произвести впечатление на этого незадачливого инспектора, чтобы в будущем у Шерлока не возникало подобных проблем. Посадить за решетку! Все равно, что сам хаос запереть.

Майкрофт вошел в кабинет, не постучавшись. Точность — вежливость королей, а другой вежливости у них нет.

— Всем сердцем вам сочувствую, сержант, — сказал он, уперев кончик зонта в тусклый паркетный пол. Мужчина за столом мгновенно клюнул на удочку:

— Инспектор, вообще-то.

— Ах да, пока еще инспектор, — Майкрофт улыбнулся своей самой неприятной улыбкой. — Простите мою рассеянность. Полагаю, вы уже познакомились с Шерлоком Холмсом?

— Да-а-а, — протянул инспектор, откинувшись на спинку стула и отодвигая от себя раскрытую папку. — Тут мне сочувствие не помешает. — И он улыбнулся.

Вдруг. Широко. Улыбнулся.

Открыто и просто, так, как Майкрофту не улыбался никто миллионы лет.

И Майкрофт внезапно увидел его.

Столько людей, лиц, имен... Майкрофт давно не задерживался ни на ком взглядом, слишком сосредоточенный на себе, на том, чтобы идеально вымерять интонацию, силу рукопожатия и ценность запонок. Он перестал обращать внимание на людей вокруг, позволил себе такую небрежность, ведь у него был целый штат аналитиков. Он платил людям за возможность быть невнимательным к своему окружению; но теперь, будто проснувшись от долгого сна, Майкрофт Холмс уставился в лицо этого незнакомого инспектора.

Знакомого. И даже очень.

— Снова ты? — вырвалось у него потрясенное, и тут же Майкрофт отругал себя за глупость и прикусил язык, крепко сжав зубы, до боли.

— Простите? — моргнул Лестрейд, изумительный, живой, настоящий Лестрейд, Тот Самый Лестрейд, его подростковая фантазия, мечта, ставшая реальным человеком. «Как это возможно?» — лихорадочно соображал Майкрофт. Лестрейд виделся ему всюду в течение года, кажется, а потом исчез. Как его воображаемый друг мог оказаться реальным человеком? Ах да, была же картинка. Майкрофт совсем забыл об этом. Была картинка — фотография из журнала, и ведь она все еще хранится где-то в личных вещах: дерзкая улыбка, опущенные ресницы, кожаные брюки и мотоцикл.

Катастрофа.

Майкрофт качнулся с носка на пятку.

(Внутри бушевало море, лава, все плавилось и горело, и кто-то тоненько кричал на одной ноте.)

— Мое время слишком ценно, инспектор, поэтому настоятельно рекомендую слушать и вникать: Шерлок Холмс способен принести много проблем, но куда больше пользы. Настоящие же проблемы последуют, если вы станете удерживать его за решеткой. Для вашего же блага советую прислушаться к компетентному мнению и обсудить возможность дальнейшего сотрудничества с мистером Холмсом. Вам повезет, если он заинтересуется. Я, со своей стороны, обещаю пристально следить за вашей работой и продвижениями в карьере. На этом все.

(Его губы, и глаза, и волосы, о, его волосы, такие мягкие на вид, совсем седые — как безумно и неправильно, что кому-то настолько идет седина.)

Щелкнув каблуками, словно на военном параде, Майкрофт развернулся и поспешил к выходу.

— Постойте, — окликнул Лестрейд, сердито прищурив глаза. — Кто вы, черт побери, такой, и с какой стати здесь командуете?

(«Возьми меня», — подумал Майкрофт.)

— Всего лишь заинтересованное лицо, обладающее нужными полномочиями, — туманно ответил он, едва потрудившись обернуться через плечо. Лестрейд гневно сдвинул брови.

(«Возьми меня прямо здесь, немедленно!»)

— Всего хорошего, инспектор, — Майкрофт выскользнул за дверь, надеясь, что сумел сохранить лицо. В машине он велел водителю поднять звуконепроницаемую перегородку и дрочил так яростно, словно ему снова было пятнадцать.

***

С той секунды Майкрофт потерял покой. Он собрал на инспектора Лестрейда столь полное досье, что мог назвать все его любимые блюда в алфавитном порядке (надо сказать, в гастрономическом плане инспектор был весьма и весьма неприхотлив). Майкрофт заполучил фотоотчет настолько полный, что мог бы заклеить фотографиями Лестрейда все стены своей спальни (словно какой-то маньяк, одержимый, ненормальный, извращенец, псих), но вместо этого он хранил все фото в ящике стола и пересматривал каждый вечер. Он также откопал ту, старую фотографию; страничка вся истрепалась, и Майкрофт прикасался к ней с особой бережностью, словно к невиданной ценности. Если бы он мог вспомнить название журнала, он бы раздобыл тот старый номер, он бы раздобыл себе весь тираж.

Очень неудобно управлять страной, когда твои мысли, словно у озабоченного подростка, все об одном.

В конце концов, Майкрофт уговорил Шерлока продолжить работу с Ярдом в целом и с детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом в частности.

Точнее, он категорически запретил беспокоить стражей закона, а обратная психология всегда срабатывала с Шерлоком на «отлично».

***

Майкрофта разрывали два противоречивых желания. С одной стороны, он старался держаться от инспектора Лестрейда как можно дальше; с другой — отчаянно жаждал встречи с ним. Выдумать повод проще простого — Майкрофт мастер в этом, к тому же, у него уже есть ходячий кудрявый повод. И все-таки он не решался (трусил, отчаянно и откровенно).

Как вести себя с ожившей эротической мечтой? Ладно бы Лестрейд постарел, растолстел и стал неинтересен; это бы Майкрофт ему простил. Но нет же! Подлый инспектор возбуждал сильнее, чем мальчишка с глянцевой картинки. Может, потому, что взгляд его стал более цепким и осмысленным, может, потому, что теперь в нем ощущалась сила, спокойная и горячая.

Может, потому, что он был настоящим.

После двух полноценных мигреней и четырех эротических снов (два из которых были нелепыми, один — шокирующим, а последний Майкрофт не запомнил, оглушенный сильнейшим оргазмом) Майкрофт сдался.

Он приехал на место преступления «проверить, как у Шерлока дела». Шерлок не был настроен общаться: он как раз собирался обнюхать туфлю, испачканную кровью, а бородатый судмедэксперт ему препятствовал (несчастный!). Лестрейд стоял поодаль, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за представлением. Когда блестящий черный автомобиль притормозил у обочины возле оградительной желтой ленты, Лестрейд ухмыльнулся.

— Возможно, пришло время нам познакомится официально, — важно произнес Майкрофт, опираясь на зонтик.

— Заочно мы уже знакомы, мистер Холмс, — беззаботно сказал Лестрейд, и Майкрофт окаменел, застигнутый мыслью: «Он знает». Невозможно, нелогично, и все-таки, словно предчувствие катастрофы, Майкрофтом овладела уверенность: Лестрейд видит его насквозь, все его грязные, жалкие фантазии, все его делишки, каждый подростковый эксперимент. Как на ладони.

— Я уточнил у Шерлока. Вы могли бы и признаться, что приходитесь ему братом — тогда бы и я вам посочувствовал, — словно ничего не случилось, продолжил Лестрейд. Он глядел на Шерлока, улыбаясь уголками губ, а Майкрофт не мог отвести от него взгляда. Он видел, как опускаются ресницы Лестрейда, как движется его челюсть, когда тот добавил невинно: — Могу я называть вас Майкрофтом?

Если бы Майкрофт не был человеком железной воли и самоконтроля, он бы кончил на месте.

***

Раньше Майкрофт думал, что в его жизни хватает проблем, но он, как истинный католик (хорошо, просто верный подданный), достойно несет сей крест. И обязательно попадет в рай (или что там у Королевы для верных подданных заготовлено). Теперь он понял, что даже чаепитие с Её Величеством и рассерженная Антея не идут ни в какое сравнение с Ним — инспектором Лестрейдом.

Да, именно так, с большой буквы. Майкрофт отдавал себе отчет, что ведет себя как героиня бульварного романа (не то, чтобы он читал бульварные романы, разве только раз, или два).

Как любая приличная героиня романа, Майкрофт при виде героя своих грез бледнел, краснел и задыхался. И как всякая гордая героиня, Майкрофт всеми силами пытался скрыть факт своего увлечения.

Герой романа — Лестрейд — был неприлично дружелюбен. Что ему стоило быть трагично-эгоистичным гордым мерзавцем? Приличные герои в романах именно так и поступают. Но Лестрейд словно назло был предельно вежлив, разумно общителен, тошнотворно улыбчив. Майкрофт минимизировал контакты как мог: посылал вместо себя Антею (сам наблюдал из машины), ограничивался звонками (на самом деле лично звонить не было нужды). В общем, Майкрофт старался.

Но главный злодей — эту роль Майкрофт отдал Шерлоку без кастинга — всеми силами пытался поставить Майкрофта в неудобное положение перед Лестрейдом (не в буквальном смысле).

Например, однажды он вызвал Майкрофта к черту на рога: «Приезжай! Срочно!». Майкрофт подумывал вызвать спецотряд, предупредил охрану, дал распоряжение Антее. В итоге Шерлока на месте не оказалось. В этой странной забегаловке оказался Лестрейд, который заявил, что Майкрофт пригласил его на обед. Через Шерлока. Майкрофт не стал сообщать инспектору, что один сын в их семье бракованный.

За обедом они обсудили несколько общих тем — Лестрейд говорил, Майкрофт вежливо молчал. Он не съел ни кусочка, всё равно это не вписывалось в общий рацион. Зато Лестрейд ел с удовольствием, облизывая губы и улыбаясь. На прощание они пожали друг другу руки и договорились как-нибудь повторить. Майкрофт был уверен, что больше никогда. Но на всякий случай включил ежеутреннюю дрочку в своё расписание, чтобы избежать инцидентов.

Через несколько недель он обнаружил Лестрейда у себя в кабинете: «Шерлок сказал, что вы можете помочь». Еще через неделю он подвозил Лестрейда, потому что Шерлоку надо. Еще через неделю он одолжил Лестрейду зонт, запасной, разумеется (один из десятка запасных, если быть точным). И наотрез отказался принимать его — зонт — обратно, это было бы слишком.

После пришлось втискивать в расписание вечернюю дрочку в душе. Майкрофт чувствовал, что если это и не дно, то оно определенно где-то рядом.

Когда Шерлок развалился в кресле у него в кабинете, Майкрофт понял, что как никогда близок к убийству. Цель визита он определил сразу. Бесполезность блефа друг перед другом они поняли еще в средней школе, поэтому Майкрофт был точен в формулировках.

— Пять минут. И убеди меня не сдавать тебя службе безопасности.

Шерлок фыркнул. Последний раз он довел работника службы безопасности. Нет, не до нервного срыва, но отпуск дать пришлось. Всё, что ставило Майкрофта в неудобное положение, доставляло Шерлоку невероятное удовольствие. Неприятно, зато можно не выбирать подарок на Рождество.

— В юности Лестрейд увлекался мотоциклами. И не просто увлекался, а долгое время состоял в одной группировке. Наводил ужас на окрестные дворы визгом колес. Однажды даже в кадр попал. И не упомянул бы про это, если бы добрые коллеги не нашли фотографию в одном старом журнале. Единственный их успех, и тот случайный. И вот представляешь, я вспомнил, что точно такое же фото видел у нас дома. В твоей спальне, в ящике стола, который ты так трогательно запирал. Мне, видишь ли, как ребенку любопытному, важно было изучить все закоулки дома, даже самые… — Шерлок выдержал драматическую паузу, — потайные.

Майкрофт в очередной раз подумал, что нужно было поддержать мамулю, когда она хотела отправить Шерлока в театральный кружок. Сейчас бы проблем не было.

— Но у меня есть эта фотография. А еще пачка твоих детских фото. И проектор. А стены домов служат неплохим экраном.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — Майкрофт постарался сохранить спокойствие.

— Точно.

— Он тебя убьет.

— Разумеется. А потом побежит утешать тебя.

Тут Шерлок попал не просто в яблочко — в сердцевину. Майкрофт ненавидел, когда его утешают.

— Он не будет с тобой разговаривать.

— С трупами это вообще проблематично. Я единственный, у кого получается.

— И что ты хочешь?

— Мести, — Шерлок кровожадно улыбнулся. Точно, талантливый актер погиб. — В крайнем случае подойдет доступ к одному архиву.

Майкрофт подумал, что неправильно в детстве ответил на вопрос: «Ты хочешь братика?». И, определенно, сильно нагрешил в прошлой жизни. А если всё пойдет такими темпами, то в следующей ему снова подсунут Шерлока в качестве родни.

Впрочем, доступ Майкрофт Шерлоку дал (а потом позвонил мамуле — такая выходка заслуживала недельного карцера без права амнистии). И, наконец, вздохнув, решил встретиться с Лестрейдом. Воображаемый Лестрейд учил его встречать проблемы лицом к лицу, да и героини романов, как правило, смелые девочки.

***

Решение встретиться с Лестрейдом один на один было спонтанным. Ну, с точки зрения Майкрофта: он обдумывал этот вариант не больше часа, и практически не просчитывал возможные исходы встречи. Отправив за Лестрейдом машину, Майкрофт почувствовал облегчение, словно избавился от тяжкого груза. Им следует поговорить. Конечно же. Майкрофт в этом силен: говорить, убеждать, орудовать словами, словно опытный жонглер — булавами.

Майкрофт ждал в респектабельном ресторане, в отдельном кабинете, достаточно уединенном и звукоизолированном для разговора (здесь можно было кричать вечность — и никто не услышит, а вышколенные официанты «не заметили» бы даже текущей из-под двери кровавой лужи). Майкрофт отказался от еды и, с сожалением, отказался от выпивки (хотя соблазн глотнуть для храбрости был велик, стоило сохранять рассудок ясным, а волю — твердой), но пронырливый официант, отчаявшись хоть чем-то угодить, оставил на столе зажженную свечу. Майкрофт все смотрел на нее, гипнотизировал взглядом дрожащий огонек. Нелепо. Это ведь не свидание.

Он всего лишь хотел прояснить некоторые вопросы. Неизвестно, что взбредет в голову его гениальному братцу — следовало подготовить почву. Пояснить Лестрейду, что любая информация может быть ложной или искаженной. Рассмеяться непринужденно: «Шерлок порой опускается до инсинуаций... не стоит обращать на это внимание — старая вражда, понимаете ли». Лестрейд поверит. У него просто выбора нет.

Лестрейд не явился.

Спустя час Майкрофт окончательно понял: и не появится. Никто еще не позволял себе опаздывать на встречу с ним, и уж тем более игнорировать недвусмысленные указания. У дома Лестрейда стоял черный автомобиль, человек Майкрофта дважды поднимался и стучал — Лестрейд не открыл, хотя был дома. Он знал. Святые угодники, он все знал.

Ну зачем ему идти на встречу с извращенцем?

Майкрофт задул свечу. Держась очень прямо, он вышел из ресторана и сел в машину. Вот и все. Разумеется, Шерлок успел первым. Возможно, они посмеялись с Лестрейдом вместе (нелепо представлять Шерлока, разделяющего с кем-то веселье — и не по поводу убийства с расчленением, но Майкрофт был слишком занят растравлением ран, чтобы придерживаться правдоподобия).

Майкрофт понял, что машина никуда не едет, только спустя пару минут. Водитель терпеливо ждал указаний. Они сидели в молчании, и в полумраке салона Майкрофт прижимал пальцы к глазам, пока под веками не вспыхнули сиреневые точки.

— К инспектору Лестрейду, — глухо произнес он спустя какое-то время, и машина плавно тронулась с места.

Что именно Шерлок рассказал? Как много ему известно? Младший братец, который все видит и все замечает. «Заклятый враг», у которого в руках — твоя гордость. Стыд заливал краской щеки Майкрофта, но еще — гнев. О, в какой он был ярости. Никто еще не смел игнорировать его приглашения. Никто не заставлял его терять драгоценное время. И Лестрейд не станет исключением. Если инспектор так брезгует, если Магомед не идет к горе...

Майкрофт не трус. Он желает дать объяснения — и он это сделает; даже если грязные секреты вспыли наружу, он все еще может держаться с достоинством.

По крайней мере, он так считал. Но, стоя у дверей Лестрейда, Майкрофт чувствовал себя так, будто его разрывают пополам. Сильная резь в животе не давала вдохнуть. Сжав кулак крепче необходимого, Майкрофт постучал, и снова, и снова, и снова. Потребуется — вызовет нужных людей, и дверь просто снимут с петель. Теперь уже нечего терять и некуда опускаться ниже в глазах своего подросткового идеала.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась. Лестрейд стоял на пороге, закрыв глаза.

— М-м-м, — пробормотал он, развернулся и ушел в квартиру. Помедлив мгновение, Майкрофт вошел и прикрыл дверь.

— Инспектор? — холодно позвал он, на кухне раздалось грохотание и шум воды. Лестрейд варил кофе, привалившись к плите и все еще не открывая глаз. Он был обнажен. То есть, разумеется, на нем было нижнее белье, но это все равно, что кусочек шоколадного торта, не украшенный кремовой завитушкой: все еще соблазнителен вне всяких разумных пределов.

Майкрофт очень старался не глядеть на широкую голую спину, на крепкие ноги, и уж точно не таращился на великолепную задницу Лестрейда, словно озабоченный подросток. Сцепив зубы, Майкрофт разглядывал ручку своего зонта (Лестрейд был голый, действительно голый, не в фантазии и не во сне, и его кожа была точно такой же, как представлял себе Майкрофт: по-лондонски бледной, с тонкими следами старых шрамов, манящей, требующей, чтобы к ней прикоснулись).

— Прошу прощения, — выдавил Майкрофт, когда стал уверен, что голос его не подведет. Лестрейд дернулся, едва не опрокинув старенькую турку, развернулся и уставился на гостя во все глаза (спереди, о, спереди вид открывался еще лучше!).

— Вы как здесь очутились?! — воскликнул он. — Черт побери, Холмс, вы что, вампир? Или сделали себе дубликат ключей от моей двери?

— Вы сами впустили меня минуту назад.

— Что? Я... серьезно? — Лестрейд потер лицо. Щетина покрывала его подбородок и щеки. Жесткая, пепельная щетина, о которую Майкрофт хотел тереться лицом, словно кот. — Ох. Кажется, я еще не проснулся.

— Вам следует быть осмотрительней, когда впускаете в дом незнакомцев, — укорил Майкрофт, скользя взглядом по обнаженному торсу с крепкими мышцами, изучая крапинки сосков и дорожку темных волос, уходящую под плотную резинку боксеров. — И сейчас время ужина, неужели вы только проснулись?

— Тяжелые выдались сутки, — Лестрейд запустил пальцы в волосы, приводя в беспорядок свою и без того небрежную прическу. Он словно твердо намерился сделать все, чтобы лишить Майкрофта контроля. — Серийные убийства, завал из бумажек, и под занавес — выезд на задержание. Черт, сюда мог караван верблюдов зайти, а я бы не заметил.

Облегчение затопило Майкрофта. Оно было настолько сильным, что Майкрофт даже улыбнулся. Лестрейд — горячий и голый — только что из постели. Он крепко спал, а значит, попросту не слышал ни стука, ни сигналов смс. Приглашение не было отвергнуто — просто не замечено.

Пощада. Вот что это такое. Помилование после вынесения смертельного приговора.

— Ваш кофе сейчас сбежит, — ласково сообщил Майкрофт, и снова получил возможность лицезреть подтянутую задницу. Лестрейд засуетился, кухня заполнилась шумом и запахом горького свежего кофе.

— Спасибо, вы спасли его, — Лестрейд принялся бестолково распахивать дверцы шкафчиков, держа турку в руке. — Да где же... черт, я так редко бываю дома, что даже не помню, где лежит моя посуда.

Майкрофт подошел и отобрал у него турку, в секунду нашел чашку, наполнил ее и поставил на стол.

— Пейте вы, я сейчас себе еще сварю, — пробормотал Лестрейд, сдерживая зевок.

— Благодарю, но я откажусь.

— Правильно, вы такую дрянь не пьете, — инспектор сел за стол, согнувшись над своим кофе. — М-м-м, кажется, теперь лучше.

«Если он продолжит так стонать, мне придется отлучиться в уборную и подрочить немедленно», — подумал Майкрофт отстраненно. Он продолжил хозяйничать на кухне. Пока Лестрейд возвращался к реальности, Майкрофт нашел пыльный заварочный чайник, немного эрл грея на дне жестяной банки и открытую пачку печенья со вкусом бекона. Лестрейд рассеянно смахнул парочку с тарелки, захрустел, а Майкрофт умиленно на него уставился.

Он испытывал нелепую, иррациональную гордость, нежность и еще черт знает какие чувства, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Кормить инспектора завтраком, словно заботливая женушка, спасать его кофе и таращиться на покатые плечи — все, чего Майкрофт хотел от жизни (какой кошмар, до чего он жалок, и это человек, который держит в своих руках целую страну!).

— Так что вы здесь делаете? — вдруг спросил Лестрейд, прищурив глаза. — Опять с Шерлоком проблемы?

— Вовсе нет. Я хотел обсудить с вами некоторые вопросы, но не думаю, что теперь это актуально, — уклончиво пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Вы плохо выглядите. Тоже не спали?

«Разумеется, я плохо выгляжу. Так устроено мое лицо», — сердито подумал Майкрофт.

— Дела государственной важности. Сами понимаете, работа не ждет.

— Хммм.

Лестрейд глотнул кофе, Майкрофт отхлебнул немного чая, абсолютно не чувствуя вкуса. Они помолчали.

— Ничего, что я в таком виде? — вдруг спросил инспектор.

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — пошутил Майкрофт, и Лестрейд фыркнул в кружку.

— Знаете, я никогда не был эксгибиционистом или вроде того. Просто в тот день мы с приятелями немного покурили, я был под кайфом и плохо соображал, что происходит. Это были самые легкие деньги в моей жизни — всего-то за одну фотографию, и даже позировать особо не пришлось. Я и забыл про нее тут же, даже не знал, что где-то напечатали.

Сердце Майкрофта заколотилось.

— Шерлок...

Лестрейд кивнул.

— Ага, он рассказал мне. Я-то был уверен, что просто вам не нравлюсь, вот вы и морщитесь каждый раз так, когда меня видите.

— Нет, это просто... — «Так устроено мое лицо», — снова подумал Майкрофт. — Я должен вам объяснить...

— Нет, не должен.

Майкрофт вскинул взгляд. Лестрейд глядел на него своими темными блестящими глазами. Глядел в упор, и Майкрофт растерял все слова, стал вдруг абсолютно безоружным, словно это он сидел посреди кухни в одних трусах.

— Я... — снова прошептал он, но Лестрейд вдруг протянул руку и накрыл его ладонь.

— Мне это льстит, если говорить по правде.

— Вы...

— Майкрофт. Может быть, я полный кретин и много на себя беру, но... ничего, если я сейчас тебя поцелую?

Майкрофт закрыл глаза. Он вдруг подумал, что это сон (это должен быть сон...). Сердце грозило остановиться. Хотелось закричать во весь голос от пьянящей, распирающей грудь эйфории.

— Если угодно, — произнес он самым светским тоном.

***

Майкрофт понятия не имел, куда это приведет. То есть надо быть глупцом или наивным ребенком, чтобы не понимать, к чему ведут долгие поцелуи и постоянное трение друг о друга, и перемещение по квартире, шаг за шагом, вслепую, в сторону спальни. Это Майкрофт понимал (каким-то далеким уголком своего разума, не тронутым туманной, пьяной «это действительно происходит» дымкой). Но Майкрофт не знал, что случится через час, или через полтора, или наутро. Он не мог даже предположить, окажется ли он растоптан в крошку или вознесен на золотые небеса.

Так или иначе, его судьба и его сердце были в руках у Грега (Грегори, Грегори, Грегори...).

Как и его задница.

Грег мял ее, бесстыдно сжимал пальцами, тискал через плотную брючную ткань, сплющивал ладонями, тер пальцами между ягодиц, натянув брюки. Невыносимо. Майкрофт стонал громко и порочно, абсолютно потеряв способность сдерживаться. Его голова будто сама собой запрокидывалась, глаза было просто невозможно держать открытыми. В перерывах между стонами Майкрофт размыкал губы, пропуская язык Грега, настойчивый, ловкий язык. Упоительно. Одни поцелуи чего только стоят — Майкрофт дрожал, как тетива, и был готов получить самый сильный оргазм за свою жизнь, но ведь кроме поцелуев было много чего в меню: и руки, настойчивые, сильные, и горячее прикосновение к бедру — Грег прижимался к нему пахом, и даже сквозь все слои одежды Майкрофт чувствовал этот жар, эту твердость.

«Это действительно происходит?»

Словно в бреду, он потянул за собой Грега. Наплевав на все правила приличия, распоряжаясь в чужом доме, Майкрофт повел его в спальню за руку. Кровать была завалена всяким барахлом: скомканное постельное белье, одежда, какие-то распечатки, бумажник, ключи, все гремело и падало на пол, пока Майкрофт и Грег барахтались в постели, сцепившись в объятии. Грег расстегнул его штаны (наконец-то!) и положил руку на крупную выпуклость, сжимая, поглаживая. Майкрофт застонал сквозь зубы, дернулся, как насаженная на крючок бабочка. Грег поглаживал его член по всей длине, намокшее от естественной смазки белье липло к головке, и всякий раз, когда Грег растирал это влажное пятно большим пальцем, под зажмуренными веками Майкрофта вспыхивали искры.

(На этот раз — синие, ярко-синие.)

— Прошу... прошу... — услышал Майкрофт свой голос и ужаснулся. — Больше...

— О да, — прорычал Грег, ухмыляясь совершенно безумно. Его лицо было так прекрасно в этот момент: оскаленные, как у хищника, зубы, жесткая щетина и пронзительный взгляд, который буквально опалял жаром.

Отстранившись на мгновение, Грег стянул с себя боксеры, чтобы предстать перед Майкрофтом во всем великолепии своего возбуждения. Долго себя разглядывать не дал, тут же снова повалился сверху, быстро расстегивая пуговицы пиджака, жилета, рубашки.

— Да сколько же на тебе одежды!

Майкрофт ахал, выгибался и целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться, затрудняя процесс раздевания. Он целовал колючий подбородок, и горячую влажную шею, и грудь, и руки, и губы, и даже один раз умудрился прижаться губами к уху, задев мягкую прядку волос.

— Что же ты делаешь... — тихо бормотал Грег, оглаживая ладонями его грудь, задевая соски, и снова, черт его дери, и опять!! — Тише, тише... иначе я кончу от одних твоих стонов.

Майкрофт был так взволнован, что едва заметил подготовку. Грег проникал в него пальцами, не слишком глубоко, чтобы не задевать простату (это означало бы позорный и быстрый финал для Майкрофа, оба это понимали). Когда три пальца вошли с минимальным сопротивлением, Грег расположился между раздвинутых ног, взялся за бедра Майкрофта, нежно поглаживая тазовые косточки.

— Ты не мог бы... — жалобно попросил он, и Майкрофт облизал свою ладонь, смочил слюной, чтобы затем несколько раз провести по длинному члену Грега. — Стой... медленней... это слишком... — Грег закрыл глаза, шумно вдыхая и выдыхая, и в эту секунду Майкрофт глядел на него, поражаясь болезненной тесноте в груди.

«Это происходит на самом деле».

— Грег, — тихо позвал он, и тот распахнул глаза, медленно двигаясь навстречу. Его напряженное тело дрожало, по груди скатывались капельки пота. Майкрофт положил руку на свой член так, словно рядом оказался еще один Грег, точнее, Г.Лестрейд из его фантазий. Так, словно слышал одобрительный шепот над ухом: «Сожми головку... хорошо... а теперь двигай рукой, очень медленно... да! И быстрее... быстрее... быстрее!..».

Грег толкался в него, размашисто, резко, проникая глубоко (до самого сердца). Майкрофт гладил свой член, прижав к животу ладонью, и вскидывал бедра навстречу толчкам, и кусал губы так сильно, что чувствовал вкус крови на языке, а после — вкус крепкого, ужасного кофе, когда Грег лег сверху, целуя, сжимая и содрогаясь всем телом. Там, внутри, запульсировало наслаждение, переполняя до краев. Оно вылилось на живот и грудь белой струей, Майкрофт беззвучно выдохнул, широко открыв глаза, и обмяк.

Грег обнял его. Это было на самом деле. Это случилось по-настоящему.

Грег обнял его, и Майкрофт подумал: какая к черту разница, что там случится завтра?

(Он изменил свое мнение, когда на следующее утро Шерлок прислал им злополучную фотографию из журнала в рамочке, а Грег пообещал свернуть ему шею, и Майкрофт пообещал помочь, но оба они предпочли заниматься любовью, а не войной).

Конец


End file.
